This Is My Confession
by 1st-Lady
Summary: I'm So Tired Of Being Alone What's this? Yukina and Keiko arguing? Kurama and Botan finding something. Yuusuke wrecking Keiko's house? Yuusuke regaining his spirit engergy? Kurama! You missin something good if you won't read dis. BotKur YuuKei YukKuw
1. I'm So Tired of Being Alone

_Author: __Hey y'awl. Thanks for choosing to read my fanfic. As y'awl know, I'm new so I'm not going to be a professional or whateva. I don't really love-love-love anime I just like Yu Yu Hakusho a lot so I'm obsessed. This fic is going to be based on love songs from the great artists of mixed._

****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"I'm So Tired of Being Alone**"**

_Summary & Introduction_

> "Hi Yuusuke."

"Hey w'sup Kurama. It's been a while since I've last seen you ol' pal." Yuusuke approached the old acquaintance on eye level as both had grown much taller since seeing each other for the passed two or three years.

After the last tournament that was held, the Urameshi Tantei had been separated. There was no more task obviously and no need to keep the team stuck under a stinky baby's dipper forever. So Koenma had decided to let loose of them until thee.

Therefore as said, Hiei and Kurama reported back to Makai, their homelands. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had found full-time jobs, now that they were allowed for business careers. (21-22 years of age) But with a GPA like theirs, it couldn't be a business that requires so much education. It was a beer company FaSheezy.Co.

"Yes, it has been quite a while. Hmm, what would Urameshi Yuusuke be doing at a coffee shop-.." he looked down onto the table Yuusuke had been sitting at before walking over to him. "-and reading magazines… Wow! Health at that." Kurama's red eyebrow elevated.

"Well if you was reading the cover closely it said that it had pictures of Svetlana." Yuusuke smirked, "and uh-.." he sat down ducking below, "-because it has pregnancy tips in it." He said looking around embarrassed, his cheeks flushing deep pink.

"Pregnant?" Kurama gasped with a weird look on his face. "Uh Yuusuke-"

"Iie!" Yuusuke shouted a little overtone. "I mean, hai.. Keiko-Chan." He said with his cheeks returning back to his normal dark peachy shade. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you.. Of all people." Yuusuke smacked himself in the forehead.

"That's great Yuusuke, you're growing up. Soon, you'll have a little one of your own and Atsuko will be a grandmother." Kurama said laughing at Yuusuke for turning into a father before he did. Of all people he expected Yuusuke to be last or at least next to last.

"K'so Kurama-kun. K'so." Yuusuke said between his laughter. "Well it's all about becoming a man. If you haven't heard about my baby on the way then you must have not heard about Yukina's twin babies already." Yuusuke said looking stunned.

Kurama's eyebrows attached together as his face became dark looking. "Our precious little Yukina, so innocent and cheerful.. Had a baby already with the great Kazuma Kuwabara?" Kurama extended his speech. He didn't think he had heard from the black-haired young man right.

"Hai. Did you hear about Shizuru going to America to Model for some kind of fashion agency?" Yuusuke asked, not waiting for any answers. "-and that Hiei has lost his evil Jagan eye for Yukina's sake?" he said before a breath could come out of Kurama's mouth.

"Iie. No, no, no Yuusuke. Why haven't anybody told me anything in the last passed years? It's surely great to be back in Ningenkai. Shiori cried when she saw me again." Kurama smiled from the warm smile Shiori had shined before enveloping him and inviting him back into the home. She had thought that Kurama had went on a business trip to Venezuela for a Research Class Assignment.

"Oh it's not that serious is it? Well, for one thing we couldn't get in touch with you. We did with Hiei somehow we had spotted him in Ningenkai Park a couple months back." Yuusuke said, taking a big swallow of his coffee. "In other words: Blame Hiei."

With that both of them sighed at the same time and looked eye to eye; brown to green eyes with joy ready to burst out into laughter, making everybody in the café stare. After chatting over two cups of coffee for quite a while Yuusuke finally thought of something interesting to talk about.

"So Kurama, what do you have plan for the future life in Ningenkai?" he asked, tilting his head a little to the left with curiosity. "Any of your fan girls still chasing you back from Meiou High?" he asked, trying to be funny with it. Kurama done a sarcastic grin and small chuckle before regaining a serious face.

"No. They've seem to lost their childish ways and settled on their own lives instead of being Groupie-twats." Kurama said with a relieving sigh. "Finally, I can go somewhere without teddy bears grabbing a hold of me." he said thinking about how nice it would be.

"Yeah but it's nice to have at least one to hold on to when you get tired of being alone." Yuusuke said with a serious look on his face. "I couldn't think of any girl perfect enough for you to be with unless it's a mix of Anna Nicole and Svetlana." he smirked.

Kurama chuckled and laid his back against the seat booth to straighten out his sore slumped spine. "Perfect enough? I'd take whatever's good." he said making Yuusuke make a strange face. "I mean not like that but someone decent."

"Well your wish will soon be granted." Yuusuke said looking at his watch. "Where is she?" Yuusuke grunted a couple times looking around the café. Kurama followed his gazes. "Who?" he asked, his eyes still wondering around the room. "Keiko's coming?"

Yuusuke didn't hear him obviously and continued to look around seeing a packed café full of drunks and smokers. "She lives right around the corner. I've been sitting up here for almost 2 hours now, waiting for her slow poke a-" Yuusuke was cut short.

"Who?" Kurama asked, his voice louder.

"Botan. Oh there she go." Yuusuke said, seeing her enter the cafe. "Botan!" he shouted from the other side of the room charging towards her angrily. Kurama followed Yuusuke's footsteps. "How long does it take you!?"

Botan smiled behind her pink shades and sarcastically said in surprise, "Yuusuke!" she shouted and began to laugh loudly. "When did you get here?" she asked, her pink eyes dazed out. "Gomen nasai Yuusuke-kun." Botan said walking side by side towards the table he had left his company.

Yuusuke fanned her away with a hand. "Where have you been hiding for the last couple of weeks?" he asked, looking at the blue-haired girl sitting against the window of the table booth corner. Kurama sat on the opposite side of the two.

"Here and there Yusuke-kun." Botan said getting ready to pass out. "Every since Koenma-sama gave me some space and time to enjoy myself, I've been trying to find somewhere to settle and adjust to the human world." she said lifting her back from the booth. "I can tell it's going to be a pleasant experience."

Kurama looked Botan over hard. She had grown to be very different. Her hair was no longer up in the pony tail. Instead she had it long and curly down to her mid back. Her face was still pale and her figure was still small but her features had developed, meaning curves. Her sense of fashion had increased. She was wearing a light purple dress that came to her mid thighs and a light pink sweater over top that matched her light pink and purple scrap around the ankle heel-sandals.

Yuusuke had changed too. His hair had less gel in it, making it stick up more. He dressed more mature-like. He had on some brown bagging khaki pants, brown Lugs shoes, with a button-up blue and white stripe shirt with a wife-beater beneath it. He still had to learn more about his rudeness and attitude though.

For Kurama himself, he had cut all his long pretty red hair off into the same cut as Yuusuke's. He had become a little more buff in the chest but still had his skin tone. His skin was still smooth and his face was blemish-free without make-up. He had on blue jeans with a white tee that came down long. Him and Yuusuke had seemed to trade dressing styles. Kurama was even wearing tennis shoes for a change.

"Kurama-kun?" Botan gasped, noticing his wondering eyes. She lifted her shades, revealing her purplish-pink eyes. "Kurama where have you been!?" she snapped out and shoved Yuusuke twice so that he would move out of the way. She gestured for Kurama to stand up. Without having time to think Botan squeezed the daylights out of Kurama's neck. "Konnichiwa!" she chirped.

Kurama let loose of her and smiled a friendly smile. "Hello Botan-Chan." he greeted with a head bow. "I've been in Makai every since Koenma has given us access of availability." he said, changing his attitude into a polite delicate one. She flicked a hand, "You know where I was. In Rekai." After that, the discussion was joined by Yuusuke and carried on until Yuusuke noticed what time it was.

"Botan, it's almost 5 o' clock!" Yuusuke shouted getting up from the booth seat as Botan gasped and followed close behind. "Let's get moving then." Before the two turned to leave they both looked at Kurama smiling. "It was good to see ya Kurama. Botan and I got a little surprise shopping to do for the baby shower. Why don't we all meet up at the park tomorrow?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hai a picnic!" Botan chirped getting too excited, which made Yuusuke a bit annoyed because she had been standing in his ear. "Yukina, Keiko and I can make snacks and-" "Yooshi Botan, yooshi." Yuusuke said laughing and holding up his hands to quiet her. "We'll plan later, so what ya say?"

"Sure." Kurama said smirking. "Ningenkai Park." he nodded. Yuusuke smirked back as Botan grinned eye-to-eye. "Oh wonderful." she said. Botan wasn't the type of person you would consider cool, better yet too perky. But she was herself and she knew how to make you smile. "Botan lets go." Yuusuke said walking towards the door quickly.

Botan turned back to Kurama and smiled again, "I'm certainly glad I got to see you again Kurama-kun. Ja ne." she said and walked towards the exit doors. He took his eyes away from the direction she had walked away and looked into his coffee cup, thinking of how much they had changed.

****

Author: Y'awl please review. Please so I can know if I should post the next chapter or not. Bye.


	2. Icecream Everytime

Author: Hey again y'awl. What's up? Good. Thanks for reviewing. Seeing that the reviews turned out good I decided to continue on but please don't stop reviewing. Make sure you check out my songfic **"Creep"** **(Hiei & Botan).**

****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"Ice-cream/Every time**"**

Kurama woke up with ease for he had a good dream last night. He sat up and stretched, yawning again. He glanced at the clock and seen that it was 8:43 a.m. 'Better early than late' he thought as he sat up out of his bed and stumbled to the kitchen part of his one-room Congo Apartment.

After enjoying a freshly fried egg, a bowl of Fruit Loops and a glass of orange juice, he took a nice refreshing bath, washing his short-cut red hair. He walked around the room with just a pink towel wrapped around his waist as he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled, anxious to see who his first guess was.

The door swung open revealing an almost-eye leveled red eyed demon who stood dressed in all black with spiky hair. A smirk appeared as he stared at his inch-taller, scarlet head acquaintance.

"Kitsune, we meet again." he said, still smirking proudly. That smirk had turned into a first in a long time grin as Hiei was embraced with a dap-hug (man-to-man shoulder bump).

"Come in." Kurama said, smiling brightly as Hiei walked passed him into the big room and shut the door behind him. "It's been quite a while, you're still you." he said as a compliment. He walked to the kitchen part and fixed Hiei a glass of orange juice. "Juice?"

"Might as well give it to me. You read my mind like a book." Hiei said as he took the cup and took a big swallow. "I've been thirsting myself this morning practicing new techniques." Hiei sat the cup down onto the coffee table that sat in front of the zebra striped sofa. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

Kurama walked over towards the closet and hurriedly put on a red wife-beater and some dark denim jeans. "Oh. So how has life been treating you in the streets of Ningenkai?" asked Kurama as he took a seat beside the raven-haired demon.

"Wrong." he replied, gulping the juice down. "They've been annoying me and jumping in my case every since." Hiei sighed of relief, "thank god you showed up. Maybe they'll act like they've got some sense around a half demon."

"What've they been doing, and who is they?" Kurama asked, concern popping all over his face.

"They've been turning me in for being in the park after-hours, for disturbing the peace, etc. and they be the ningens." Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest with a glare. "I swear Kitsune, I'm gonna snap soon."

Kurama was speechless, he had nothing to say for Hiei was kind of disturbing the peace by being Hiei. He's the type of isolated from the group person who is found out of the crowd or strange.

"Do you have any sweet snow, that would calm my nerves." Hiei said out of the blue, looking around the big room. Kurama hurriedly walked over to the kitchen part again to look in the freezer. He stuck his head around the refrigerator door, "Iie." (no)

"To the pits of Makai…." Hiei whispered to himself.

"Say, why don't we go out to the Polar before we meet at the park with the rest of the group." Kurama said as he jumped into his shoes and grabbed his wallet. "Minna-san is 'supposed to meet at the park today for a picnic." he said anxious to see everyone.

"Hn, Yukina's coming?" he asked kind of in a hurry. Kurama gave a quick nod and then shrugged, making Hiei grunt a little.

"She should, Botan announced that she was invited to come help with the snacks." Kurama said thinking. "I really hope she do come. I would love to see her children-" he suddenly stopped. Hiei sighed and flicked a hand.

"Hai, I know I know. The baka and my sister had a couple of ningens. Yippee." he said sarcastically with a dull drag in his tone. Kurama chuckled and patted Hiei on the shoulder. "It will all be ok." he said, laughing again as Hiei muttered some kind of curse.

"Any-whose, let's get going." Kurama said, walking towards the door with Hiei following behind. "I rather be early than late." he added as the two walked out the door and into the hallway. Kurama closed the door and had a hard time pulling the key out of the door to lock it. Hiei walked on to the outside to wait.

"Hmmm." Kurama yanked the key so hard, he flew into the opposite wall when he finally got the key out of the door and noticed that he had knocked someone down. It was a little girl with white hair and light blue highlights in her hair. She had on a whitish-pink kimono with a purple wrap around her chest. "Gomen nasai kawaii-chan." He said giving the little girl a hand. She looked up smiling at him, her green eyes glistening as she turned to see her elder babysitter coming.

"Makita!" the older girl shouted from down the hall as she approached the toddler. "What have your kasaan told you about running away from me?" Botan shouted. "We have no time for horse play I have to take you by the store and back to your kasaan's." she looked up to see Kurama looking at her confused.

"Oh! Ohayo Kurama-kun!" she shrieked and hugged him with one arm while holding the younger girl's hand. "Kurama this is my little friend Makita, Makita-chan, this is my older friend Kurama-kun." the young girl smiled with flushed cheeks as she waved. Kurama bent down to her eye level. "Konnichiwa kawaii itchi." she blushed again.

Botan smiled, "She must like you Kurama-kun. She's not very shy, only around kawaii men." she winked and pinched Makita's hip as she giggled. "Well, we should get going." Botan said as she began to walk down the hallway as Makita grabbed Botan's hand. Kurama grabbed Botan by the elbow, making her ponytail whip around and walk in a circle. "Uh.. heh?" she stuttered.

"You two are going my way aren't you?" he asked politely, letting loose of Botan's arm. She rubbed the gripped area and looked at Kurama comforting, "We were on the way to the store, where are you heading?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to the Ice-cream Polar with Hiei," he said and gestured towards Hiei, "he's got a craving for ice-cream." Kurama chuckled with a hand behind his head. "So, what do you say? The treat will be on me." he said as he looked at Makita's nodding head. Then a pair two green emerald eyes met with Botan's pink eyes. She sighed inwardly and smiled, "Hai, I guess."

"Woo!" Makita shouted as she tossed her hands in the air and went speeding down the hallway. "Makita! Makita-chan!" Botan called about to run after her as Kurama grabbed her by the elbow again, making her face ball up into a confused expression. "She'll be ok Botan." Kurama said smiling cheeky. Botan shrugged, "I guess."

"I guess this, I guess that. Botan relax." Kurama said with a comforting smile. "Now that we've got time to do what we want ourselves, enjoy it at least." he said, punching Botan gently in the shoulder as they met up with the younger girl and Hiei. "C'mon 'Kita." Botan said as she walked right passed Hiei, not noticing him.

"Well fine, be that way but see if I care" came a deep voice from behind Botan as she stopped in her tracks and turned sharply. She came eye to eye with a red-eyed demon, who was a bit taller than her now. He had spiky hair, black cloak and boots on. He smirked evilly at the blue-haired girl. She was now shorter than him, making him look down on her. She was wearing a light pink tank top over top of a white tank top with a light pink skirt that had baby-blue words on the back saying "Botan." She also had baby-blue scrap around the ankle heels.

"Hiei…" Botan whispered, stunned by the incredible height he had picked up. "Wow, you're…tall." Botan muffled a laugh behind her hands as Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh thanks. You're not dumb anymore." Hiei complimented. "Oh Hiei you fool that was a compliment."

"and so was my comment." Hiei said, dull-expression on his face. Botan smiled and reached out to hug the raven-haired demon but got neglected. "Oh Hiei." Botan sighed rolling her eyes. "Hn." escaped as she snuck a diving-hug on him, catching him off guard. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was the first girl to ever hug Hiei or at least touch him.

"Botan let's go!" Makita yelled from the corner of the apartment parking lot corner. Botan gave her a wave as if saying one more minute. "Well you heard the girl, let's go." Botan said as she looked to the redhead who agreed to treat them to ice-cream. Kurama smiled and walked along Botan and Hiei's footsteps.

* * *

"I want regular." Hiei said, making Botan and Makita laugh. "Huh?" Hiei said, confused of what the amusement was. "What's so funny you idiotic fools?" he said kind of out of his tone as Makita hid behind Kurama's pant leg. Botan glared as Kurama squatted down and patted Makita's head saying, "Do not worry Kita-chan Hiei's always like this." he put on a foolish smile.

"Hn." Hiei said with a sigh and crossed his arms. "Well, what would you like Makita?" Botan said, looking over the menu that stood over the Summer Blond and Brunette's head who stood at the counter. The brunette had on glasses, which covered her big brown eyes while the Blond had bare eyes, showing off the icy blue. Makita stepped up, looking through the glass-window at all the flavors.

"Uh, strawberry!" she shouted and then looked from the corner of her eye at another flavor. "No, no Chocolate. I mean Orange sherbet!" she said then out a small finger to her lip. "Iie.. Cookies N' Cream." she smiled mischievously. Botan sighed and opened her mouth but before she could, "No Boat-san!" she said, pulling on Botan's skirt. "Lime Sherbet." she said with begging eyes.

Kurama laughed behind a hand as Botan was speechless. Hiei rolled his eyes from the annoying wait on his ice-cream. The two girls behind the counter sniggled at the situation.

"Uh Makita-chan.. Why don't you just get the cookies N' cream?" Botan said with a confused and embarrassed face. "No!" Makita screamed as Botan fell over anime-style. She stood up with a sweat drop running down her head. "Ok Makita-chan please choose." she said gritting through her teeth.

"I want… I want…" she said looking all over the stand. There were 31 flavors and all was looking yum. "All of them!" Makita shouted for everybody in the building to hear. Some of the little kids sitting at tables gasped jealously. "Yikes!" Botan shrieked as she looked at Kurama with a funny face. Kurama laughed with a sweat drop running down his head and a hand behind his head.

"I uh, I guess we can get a little pinch of each kind can't we?" Kurama asked the two girls with a cheerful smile. () "No sir but I guess we can make an arrangement for you Shuuichi-chan." The brunette said as the blond giggled again. Kurama laughed nervously.

"Well uh Makita, tell them want you want." Botan said, shoving Makita a little closer to the counter. Makita nodded and smiled politely. Taking a deep breath she said, "Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla wafers, bananas mixed with peach, mixed with cherries, mixed with lime, coconut, apple, lemon-lime, milky water falls, gumdrop walls, vanilla Tootsie Roll, raspberry, blueberry, cookies n' cream, lime sherbet, orange sherbet, Banana Nut, Black Walnut, Burgundy Cherry, Butter Pecan, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Fudge Truffle, Chocolate Mint Chip, Chocolate Peanut Butter, Coconut-Pineapple, Caramel, Cookie Dough, Fudge Peanut Butter Cup, Macadamia Nut, Mocha Almond Fudge, Pistachio Nut, Pralines and Cream, Rocky Road, Chocolate Raspberry Truffle, Cinnamon _on a hot Apple Pie_**,** Vanilla Bean, Swiss Chocolate Chip, and Rainbow sherbet!" all in jus 2 minutes.

After all was said the brunette stood proudly with 5 extra large bowls or all the scoops as the blond stood with a crooked eyebrow and a unbelievable face. "Fiona-san, how did you… do that?" she asked with a stunned face. The brunette smiled cheerful and shrugged.

Makita stood on her tip-toes trying to grab the 5 bowls. "Um, a little help?" she said turning around to see Hiei sitting at a table looking out the window with a sweat drop while Kurama stood frozen with a 5 dollar bill in his hand and Botan was on the floor sleep. "A little help here!" she shouted, whacking Botan on the head as the blue-haired teenager jumped off the floor and into the little girl's face growling.

"That will be 52.92." Fiona, the brunette said as she rung up the cash register. Botan's mouth dropped down to the floor as Makita looked up to Kurama with innocent eyes. She didn't know how important and quick money could be lost. He sighed and handed the lady his last fifty dollar bill and three ones. He looked to see only 2 twenties left and a hundred dollar bill. "I'm going broke." he said with a frown.

Botan shook her head, "Kurama-kun you don't have to pay all that money for ice-cream. I'm sure she'll understand." she said as she held onto Kurama's wrist. He smiled, "Oh no Botan, it looks as if it would please her. I can always get more money." he said, handing the blond the money as Botan let loose of his wrist. "It will be ok." he said, grabbing two of the bowls and walking it to the table. Makita grabbed one as Botan grabbed the last two and smiled as Kurama walked away.

* * *

"Hn, whatever onna." Hiei said walking away from the group. "See ya Kitsune." Hiei said without looking back as he headed towards the opposite way of the park. Kurama whispered something to himself, "Botan, we've forgotten about the picnic." he said, smacking himself in the forehead. "Hiei, the picnic!" Kurama shouted as Hiei didn't stop. "Well.."

"Iie Kurama-kun, I haven't forgotten. I've already prepared my snacks. Yukina took them over to Keiko's early this morning. I told them I had to do a little babysitting business and that I would be a little late." Botan explained as she looked over to Makita dancing with the birds. Kurama followed her gaze. "Well, what shall we do? Drop her off or let her join us? That way she can meet our friends." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I guess." Botan said, making Kurama sweat drop. "Makita-chan!" Botan said clapping as Makita skipped over. "We're going to a picnic, do you want to come?" she asked as Makita gasped and nodded quickly. She ran right into the park without anything else said.

"I bet I can beat you there." Kurama said as Botan smirked and then quickly lost the smirk. "Sure you can, because I'm wearing heels." she said slyly as she began to walk away and began to run as fast as she could in heels. Kurama's mouth fell as he ran to catch up with her. As soon as he was ready to pass her she stepped on the concrete a little off, making her ankle lean over loosing balance.

She shrieked as she fell sideways but was quickly grabbed by Kurama around her waist. She was so low to the ground that if she tilted her head a little her ponytail would touch the ground. She stopped shrieking and laughed at the feeling of Kurama's hands wrapped around her abdomen. He stood her up straight as she straightened her tank top out. "Gomen nasai (sorry) Kurama-kun. I'm such a klutz. Arigatou." (thank you)

Kurama shrugged it off, "Well ya couldn't save yourself there." he said as the two began to walk towards a huge tree, which seemed to be Hiei's. There was three blankets on the ground with 2 picnic baskets sitting on the ground.

Makita was spotted looking through the picnic basket as Yuusuke stood over top of her. She noticed the shadow over her head and looked up. "Excuse me Miss Little-I-can-just-walk-up-and-eat-other-people's-food, but who are you?" he asked, squatting down to her eye level with a smirk. Keiko walked over and shoved Yuusuke away , "Don't mind him sweetie. Would you like a nice ham and cheese biscuit and juice?" she asked dearly as Makita nodded.

"She's adorable." Yukina complimented as Shizuru smiled cheery.

"Uh, gomen nasai minna-san!" Botan approached the group with a tall redhead behind her. "Makita-chan!" Botan called as Makita looked up in horror. Keiko stood up and looked at Botan. "Oh Botan, she's alright. Nice to see you again you look like a doll." Keiko said, looking at Botan's pretty outfit. Botan blushed.

"Hey look at this will ya! Botan's back." Kuwabara said with his raspy voice as he walked over and slapped Botan on the shoulder roughly, making her nose scribble up in pain. "Ouch." she said aloud. "It's good to see you again!" he shouted in her ear as Botan laughed nervously, "Hai, good to see you again too Kuwabara-kun." She patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Whoa Botan, you look.. Yum-yum in the outfit." Yuusuke looked her up and down as Keiko murmured something. Shizuru slapped Yuusuke on the back of his head. "There's children." Shizuru said making Keiko even mad. "Yuusuke no hentai!" Yuusuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should teach Keiko a little lesson in dressing." he said, looking at Keiko's brown khaki pants and white button up blouse with a little chest revealing. Keiko growled and slapped Yuusuke ten times.

Botan sweat dropped as Yukina and Shizuru giggled. "I don't know what to either say K'so or arigatou Yuusuke." she said with a hand behind her head nervously. "Anyways, who is the little dimwit?" Yuusuke asked as Keiko got off of him, interested to find out herself. All eyes was on Makita as she stood up and walked over to stand beside Botan.

"Guys this is Makita Signori. I baby-sit her now often because uh her mom's a little sick and she doesn't have many relatives interested in taking over when she uh.. Well.. You know." she said, trying not to let young Makita's ears hear the secret. Everybody looked down in sorrow for a quick minute nodding. Keiko broke the sad moment as she smiled in Makita's face, taking her hands.

"You're a very kawaii little girl Makita-chan." Keiko said as Makita blushed, "Arigatou ma'am." Keiko stood back up, "My name is Keiko." she pulled Yuusuke beside her, "and this is Yuusuke Urameshi. He's a bad influence so don't pay any mind to him and he's also a FOOL!" Keiko shouted in his ear as his mouth hung open. "What did I do now!?" he shouted, making Makita and the others laugh. "Oh Yuusuke, shut up and sit down." she said shoving herself and him towards one blanket with two plates of food.

Yukina walked up next with Kuwabara right on her tail. "Konnichiwa Makita-chan, I'm Yukina Jaganshi." she said, shaking Makita's little hands as Makita nodded. "Ohayo Yukina-sama." she said, making Yukina giggled. "Oh no Makita, please.. Yukina-san." Makita nodded once as Kuwabara wrapped an arm around Yukina's shoulder. "and I'm her boyfriend, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me Kuwabara-sama." he said as Makita made a weird face. "Yukina-san, um, not trying to be mean but um, your boyfriend is ugly!" she shouted as Yuusuke screamed out with laughter, rolling on the ground. Shizuru had tears come to her eyes and she died out laughing. Keiko and Yukina muffled their laughs as Kurama chuckled silently.

Botan opened her mouth to speak as nothing came out, "Eh!" she shrieked, "Makita-chan! Tell 'em you're sorry." she said, grabbing Makita's hand. "but Botan! He is ugly." "Makita Signori **now**!" "-but" "**NOW!!!**" Botan screamed at the top of her lungs as Makita felt tears burning to her eyes. She turned to Kuwabara who's mouth hung open in shock. "Gomen nasai Kuwabara-kun!!!" Makita shrieked as tears ran down her eyes. She gasped and ran off.

Yuusuke and Shizuru stopped laughing at the cry of Makita. Yukina looked disappointed at Kuwabara as he glared. His glare became a frown as he looked at Botan, who stood disappointed at herself. Silence crept up as everybody stood silently, glancing at Botan, who was speechless. Keiko, once again said something. "Uh, Botan I think Kuwabara would've understood." she said, looking at Makita all the way at the end of the park under a tree shadow.

"Hai I take it as a compliment in a bad way." Kuwabara said, looking sorrowful for Makita feeling guilty. Kurama silently snuck away from the group as he walked over to aid Makita's sadness. Yukina pulled Kuwabara down onto their blanket and offered him a sandwich to take his mind off the incident. Shizuru stuffed a bunch of food in her mouth to keep her from saying anything.

Botan looked down onto the ground and felt someone's hand pat her on the back. "It's ok Botan, we all snap once in a while." Keiko said as she shoved Botan towards the way Kurama had walked. "Go on, I'm sure she'll be ok." Botan nodded at Keiko and smiled weakly. Keiko sat back beside Yuusuke as Yuusuke began to choke from eating so fast.

Botan slowly approached the tree as she looked to see Kurama sitting against the tree with Makita on his lap, hugging him tightly around the neck as she was crying aloud. Kurama looked up at Botan smiling weakly, trying to brighten the scenery. He pulled Makita away from his chest slowly as she looked up at Botan and wiped her eyes. "Makita-chan…" Botan said, looking at the sad girl.

"Iie." Makita said as she shook her head and gripped onto Kurama's shirt. As Botan squatted down to their eye level Makita stuck her head into Kurama's chest, avoiding Botan's face. "Go away." she mumbled as Kurama rubbed a hand on top of Makita's head. Botan put a hand on the crying little girl's back, "Gomen nasai Kita-chan, I didn't mean to snap that way."

"You're just like kasaan." she said looking pitifully at Botan as Botan's mouth parted open in shock. "Iie!" she yelled. "No, I'm not like your kasaan." she said grabbing Makita's shoulders and picking her up as Makita jerked away. "Hai! Hai, hai, hai!" the little girl shouted as Botan shook her head. "Makita-chan I am not." she said with a serious face, getting annoyed. Makita looked away from Botan.

"Excuse me Botan but, what is her kasaan like?" Kurama spoke out. "I.. I'll tell you later but right now I need to get Makita home, it's almost passed dusk." Botan said as she pulled Makita from Kurama's grip, making Makita scream and cry louder. Botan muffled the child's mouth as she picked her up, one arm around her shoulders tightly and one arm under the back of Makita's knees. Makita squirmed free from Botan as she fell roughly onto the ground but stood quickly to run off. "Makita!"

Kurama quickly stood as he began to run after Makita. Botan ran as fast as she could in her heels. "Beeeeeeep!" "MAKITA!!!!" was all Yuusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Yukina had to hear to turn towards where the car had blown from. Yuusuke and Kuwabara dropped the picnic stuff they had gathered and ran over towards the sight as Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru followed.

They spotted Botan on the ground screaming in horror and ran straight to her. Keiko and Yukina squatted to eye level with Botan as she kept screaming. Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yuusuke looked up to see Makita and Kurama lying in the street where obviously a car had hit them. Kurama had balled Makita up into a safe ball with his own body, protecting her.

"Kurama-kun!" "Makita-san!" Shizuru screamed, running over towards the big crowd of people who had began to walk over. She ran over and rolled Kurama over, putting a hand on his cheek, "Kurama-kun.. Kurama!" she yelled as Kurama's eyes fluttered open. He moaned in pain as he felt dizzy and bruised. He then snapped his eyes open to look down and see Makita knocked cataleptic but ok. "Oh Kurama-kun." Shizuru said hugging him as Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina ran over. She turned around with tears in her eyes, "They're ok." she said happily.

Keiko and Botan finally made it over to the scenery as Botan walked limp, for she had broken one of her heels off her shoe trying to run after Makita. Botan shook her head as she saw Makita's eyes shut close. She shoved everybody out of the way as she pulled Makita into her arms and listened for her breathing. Makita made a small moan as her eyes began to shut tight. Kurama smiled weakly, "B-.. she's.. o-…." he passed out. "Oh what a scare, Makita.." she said with tears running down her eyes.

Author: Oh and go see Makita's picture to see what she looks like. Yes it's a chibi-Botan but that's the best I could come close to and changed it around a bit. Click this link to see how my created character looks. (you might have to retype the link with the correct http: with the 2 slashes at the beginning) http:botanyakima.tripod.com/botansgenerationlair/id3.html


	3. Hero Bring Me To Life

**

* * *

Author: **Hey what's good y'awl. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Sorry it took a while for an update but I'm just trying to make sure I keep my story on the right tracks just for the perfect ending and uh… 'cause I been kinda busy with my own life to LIVE of course (**lol**). I'm here now so don't worry 'bout all that. Like you did before, please review. Yes, don't stop. (Yes by the name of the chapter it is based on 'Hero' by Nickelback and 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence) ****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"Hero/Bring Me To Life**"**

_Chapter Three_

Yuusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina sat out in the waiting room of the Ningenkai Regional Hospital. Keiko had fallen asleep in the chair as Yukina sat starring at a corner in the wall; Shizuru sat flipping a page of the magazine as Kuwabara sat staring at the TV as Ningenkai Today (News) was on and Yuusuke stood walking back and forth worriedly. Of course all of them was worried, not only for Makita but Kurama, who seemed to be in the worst situation.

"I'm tired of waiting… I can't just sit here anymore I have to go see what's going on!" Yuusuke said as he walked towards the exit doors of the waiting room and into the main halls of the hospital. The rest of the people who were waiting quickly jotted up and watched from his sudden shouts. Keiko slowly woke up, stubborn about her short napping time for Yuusuke had woken her.

"Iie Yuusuke." a voice came from behind Yuusuke as he felt his wrist being squeezed to death. He turned to see the long haired brunette holding his wrist. "Patience is the key." Shizuru said as he sighed and she let loose of his wrist. The two walked back over to where the others sat. Everybody had took their attention away from what they were occupied by, to Yuusuke.

"Well I can't just stand here and wait." Yuusuke said as he sighed again. "I'm anxious, what if Kurama's gonna die? Don't you all wanna find out?" he asked as he saw the horror on Yukina's face and everybody's faces astonished. "K'so minna!" he shouted, hitting the wall as a dent appeared.

"Yuusuke! Calm down, it's not that serious-"

"Keiko!" Yuusuke's eyes snapped wide, "Ha.. ha ha. You aren't serious!"

"No baka!" she slapped him. "I can't believe you just said that. I DO care for them and I hope the best of them, but you're looking at the negatives!" she shouted as she felt herself whelming up. "I just can't believe what you just said!" she shouted as she pulled her tears back. She stood looking both shocked and offended before running out of the exit doors of the waiting room out of the hospital.

"Yuusuke, you idiot." Shizuru whispered, glaring hard at him as he slapped himself in the face. Kuwabara stood, "Well if you aren't going to go see about Keiko, I will! You're just gonna stand there again?" he asked as he walked quickly towards the door Keiko shot out of. Shizuru and Yukina sat staring at Yuusuke as Yuusuke felt the guilt building up inside of him. He felt tears coming to his eyes, this was just too stressing.

"Aw, poor Yuusuke." Yukina said to Shizuru, frowning as she stood to give Yuusuke a warming hug. As she did he heard her sob onto her shoulder. She put on a weak smile and thought 'Wow, Yuusuke Urameshi actually crying.'

"Big baby." Shizuru muttered as she continued to read the magazine she had been flipping the pages of.

* * *

"Keiko-san!" Kuwabara called as he walked down the dark and ghostly streets. "Keiko Yakimura!" he called once more before he decided to quit when he ran across a group of hard-looking thugs standing on the corner. He gave them a shaky nod and walked on. 'Oh c'mon now Keiko.' he thought.

"Kurama!" Hiei suddenly spoke out of the dark as he sat in a Makai tree. "What's this.. Feeling? Kurama must be in serious trouble. I've got to find him." he said as he used his Jagan to sense Kurama's energy. A vision of headlights heading towards Kurama and a little girl appeared as it suddenly turned into clear white, with a beep, scream, and a car slapping on breaks. It then turned into bright white hospital light hanging above as Kurama was spotted lying on a hospital bed motionless.

"Eh!" Hiei gasped as he jolted from the tree branch and onto his feet. "What happened?!" he asked himself aloud as his hands began to shake. "I've got to find out." he said as he ran out in lightning speed towards the Ningenkai portal.

Keiko ran down the streets towards a café to rest at from all the running and crying. She had seemed to draw a huge crowd of men behind her for they were worried about her. She stepped into the café, wiping her eyes quickly as a busty brunette with a waitress dress approached her, greeting her warmly. "Eh, Keiko-chan? What's the matter sweetie?" the brunette asked, as if she knew Keiko.

"I don't even 'want' to talk about it Renee." she said to her friend. Renee was a friend Keiko used to go to Elementary and Junior High with. Renee smirked at her softly, "Yuusuke huh?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Renee also used to date Yuusuke before Keiko did but didn't like his attitude so dumped him back in Elementary.

"Hai, he's a jerk!"

"Well I tried to tell you that before you ever talked to him."

"No Renee, he's a total jerk! Not because of his tough thuggish ways, not because he's super spunky and too pretty to be beat… because he doesn't know how to treat me and that I love him."

"Exactly Keiko. I've told you, he's a tough cookie that you just can't bite into no matter what you do." Renee said, pulling Keiko to a table. "But you Keiko, I believe you can and you will someday. Because you two were made for each other." she said, looking down at the table biting her lip.

Keiko looked from the table and into Renee's deep blue eyes. "Renee? Do you-"

"Hai." she sighed out. "I do still love him." she admitted, looking devastatingly at Keiko. "Gomen nasai Keiko, but he's just one of those… men you can't let go, even if he's a jerk." she sighed and looked down at her glassy French tipped nails, "don't let him be taken away from you Keiko like what happened to me, he's great. He's the one…" she said with tears whelming to her icy blue eyes.

Keiko continued to stare at Renee as she had seem to have a flashback of Yuusuke and herself together at a time. Keiko sadly put a hand onto Renee's tanned hands as a tear slipped down Renee's cheek.

* * *

Yukina let loose of Yuusuke, which had been feeling like they were hugging forever. It was a great feeling that warmed Yukina's little heart. She smiled at Yuusuke, "I'm sure she didn't take it so hard. She'll forgive you." Yukina said, continuing her smile as she put a cold hand on Yuusuke's cheek.

"Why can't she just be like you Yukina?" he said, wiping his streaked face. "You're not fussy, you don't take things so serious and you're very caring. You're just like an angel-"

"Yuusuke, she's all that too. Even if she's a little fussy and violent," Yukina paused to giggle softly, "she still loves you." Yukina said, smiling that smile once again. Yuusuke looked down, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"She sure doesn't act like it."

"Are you serious Yuusuke? I see clearly that she's in love with you. She worries about you all the time."

"Yeah and she's talking about you 24/7. Sometimes I have to slap her." Shizuru said, looking up from the magazine with a smirk. "You have been blessed with a great girl Yuusuke. You better keep an eye on her before she's gone." she said, returning her concentration on a magazine as she saw a picture of B2K getting ready to go on tour in Japan. (lol)

Yuusuke sighed as he looked back up to Yukina. Looking over her cute innocent look. 'I better stop looking at her this way before I end up in between a fight with Hiei and Kuwabara.' he thought as his thoughts was interrupted.

"You all waiting for Makita Signori can come see her now." Dr. Enova announced as Yukina, Yuusuke and Shizuru shot up and towards the exit doors of the waiting room.

* * *

"Keiko!!" Kuwabara shouted, getting scared. "Keiko I'm gonna pound you when I find you!" he shouted as he spotted her in the window of a café with another lady. "Keik-!" he hurriedly ran towards and into the shop, making everybody look at him. "Oh Keiko there you are." he said walking over towards the two women.

"I was worried about you when I saw them thugs back there. I thought maybe they would've got you and tried to rape you or something." Kuwabara said as Keiko and Renee burst into laughter. "Huh?" he said looking stupid.

"Oh I think Keiko would've dealt with that easily." Renee said standing up. "Konnichiwa, my name is Renee." she greeted, shaking his hand.

"Oh." he said sitting down across from Keiko. Keiko tilted her head as Kuwabara put a hand behind his head nervously, "Uh, hey Renee. My names the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can just call me Mr. Sex-"

"You can just call him Kuwabara-kun." Keiko saved Kuwabara from getting embarrassed by false information. Renee once again giggled and looked at Kuwabara. "He's a great friend of Yuusuke's." Keiko said, nodding dearly at Kuwabara.

"Uh, yeah Urameshi."

"I wish he could be more like you." Keiko said, making Kuwabara's mouth hang open. "Like me? Wow, you really mean it Keiko?" he said, grinning. She nodded and smiled. "Well arigatou but I think I'm gonna get back to the hospital now, you coming?" he asked.

"Yooshi but, minatte." (ok but wait) Keiko said while Kuwabara walked towards the doors of the café. She heard a loud 'Ok' and blushed. She then looked at Renee who was grinning stupidly. "Nani ka?" (what?)

"Keiko, he's great."

"Excuse me?"

"He's a great guy Keiko-chan!" Renee shouted. "Why don't you talk to him?" she said, making Keiko's face twist into a weird look.

"He's.. ugly."

"So?"

"What do you mean so!?"

"That's just mean Keiko. Would you rather date a jerk whose cute and all the girls want or an ugly dream guy that all the girls don't really want for his looks but for his attitude and knows how to respect a lady and care for her."

"You're just making it seem like a good situation." Keiko laughed, "Yuusuke's pretty, but he's not stuck up. And well, Kuwabara's sexy when it comes to his romance and inner beauty, and truly is a great guy but he's found love already with a friend of mine name Yukina."

"Oh shucks, I was gonna talk to him. She's a lucky gal to catch his eye."

"Well actually he liked my other friend name Botan until she mentioned she wasn't interested."

"How stubborn? But the point is," Renee shook her head off subject. "You just admitted yourself that Yuusuke's a great guy. You know you love him so stop playing hard to get." she said as Keiko blushed.

"Keiko!!" Kuwabara's shout for her to hurry were heard. Keiko jumped from her seat and gave Renee a salute as she ran towards the exit doors, "Ja ne Renee-chan."

* * *

Kurama could be seen as the blinds in his room waved back and forth from the air. Hiei stared from the outside of the glass doors as he tapped lightly, hoping Kurama would wake up. "C'mon Kitsune." he said aloud. He closed his eyes as he tried to contact Kurama through his inner self, "Kurama."

Kurama's eyes twitched a little but did not have a reaction or response. Hiei cursed as he tried to open the locked door and sighed. "Guess I'll have to take it through the pits of hell doing it the human-way." he said jumping down onto the ground right in front of the hospital entrance.

He walked in and passed the waiting room and roamed down the halls looking in every room for Kurama. "Excuse me sir, who are you looking for?"

"None of your business." Hiei muttered, finally walking into the elevator. The doors reopened as he stepped out onto the 5th floor and looked around. "Hn.." he said as he peeked in every room and finally found one with a curtain separating people from seeing. He walked over and shakily pulled the curtains back, revealing a peacefully sleeping Kurama.

"Kitsune.. He's breathing. Thank Makai." he said as he took a seat next to Kurama's bed and stared over him.

* * *

"Botan!" Yukina called as she saw Botan sitting out in the hall way next to Makita's room. Botan stood quickly as the smaller aqua-blue-haired girl hugged her. "Is she ok?" she asked as Shizuru and Yuusuke caught up. Without waiting, Yuusuke walked into the room to see Makita sitting up looking at TV.

"Yuusuke." she said smiling at the older boy. He smiled weakly and sat on the beside her. "How's you feeling?" he asked, not really interested.

"Great. Thanks to what's his name, with the red-hair-"

"Kurama." Yuusuke finished her sentence.

"Oh Makita-chan, we were worried about you. Are you feeling ok?" Yukina came and sat on the opposite side of Yuusuke, feeling on Makita's cheek with her cold hands. Shizuru and Botan stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm ok, thanks to Kurama-kun." she repeated herself.

"Yes, oh if Kurama-kun wasn't there…" Botan said thanking god.

Keiko and Kuwabara ran inside a little later, panting. "Makita's alive!" Kuwabara shouted, making everybody sweat drop and laugh. Keiko sighed in relief and put a hand over her chest, thanking kami. Yuusuke looked up and directly to Keiko, who looked directly at him and away.

"Kurama's a hero." Yukina said in a dreamy way as Kuwabara got jealous and parted his mouth.

"Well I could've saved her myself!" he shouted.

"Of course you could've Kuwabara-kun." Yukina said as she smiled and hugged Kuwabara tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. Shizuru rolled her eyes at her brother acting jealous.

"Keiko we need to talk." Yuusuke announced as the two walked out of the room. Botan looked at the others confused as they explained what had happened.

****

30 minutes Later…

"So Botan, what about Kurama? Is he ok?" Shizuru said, flipping the channels of the TV as Botan sat beside Yukina and Makita chatting about Makita's family.

"Oh yes! Kurama-kun. I forgot all about him." Botan said as she shot up from the bed, "Makita, wait for the nice nurses to come back and tell you rather or not you should leave yet, yooshi?" the young white-haired girl nodded.

Kuwabara, Shizuru and Yukina soon rose off the bed as Botan hurriedly ran down the hall, losing Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru. She knocked softly on the door as she heard a crash and a door being closed. Botan burst into the door and saw Hiei jump off the balcony. She looked to see a vase broke, probably being knocked over by Hiei. She then looked over to the redhead, who was still in a coma.

She walked over slowly, looking over her dear friend. She sat on the left side of his bed as she looked over his face which seemed to be glowing a little. She couldn't resist putting a icy cold hand on his cheek. She smiled as she saw his red eyebrow slightly move.

"Oh Kurama-kun.. Gomen nasai." she shrieked out in a gasping voice. "Arigatou!" she shouted, crying as she hugged him around his neck, not getting a response. She continued to lie onto his shoulder crying as the door open and in ran Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru.

"Botan?" they both said as they ran over beside her and put a hand on her back. Botan turned around with a tear streaked face and red eyes. Yukina pulled her into one of her comforting hugs, "Oh Botan." she whispered.

Shizuru looked to see Kurama breathing and thanked kami. "But why are you crying Botan?" she asked as Botan wiped her eyes and pulled away from Yukina.

"I'm just so lucky."

"Lucky of what?" Yukina asked as both girls stood waiting for Botan's reply. Botan turned and looked at Kurama.

"I'm just so lucky that I know Kurama…"

Author: Well that concludes chapter 3. Hope you liked it and I hope it's leaving you with a mysterious and anxious mind.. So you can review and wait for the next chapter. (lol) Well for now just go find another story to read while you're waiting. Ja ne.


	4. Thank You Six Feet From The Edge

**Author: **Hey again y'awl. I'm not surprised of the number of reviews I'm getting. This is 4th chapter and I don't even think I barely got ten reviews. -- lol Oh well, I hope you who are viewing enjoys it anyway. But please do your part and review every chapter.. This chapter is based on songs 'Thank You' by Dido and 'Six Feet From The Edge' by Creed. Anywho, let's go!

**Summary**

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

**This Is My Confession**

"Thank You/Six Feet From The Edge"

_Chapter Four_

"Oh look Makita, the nice nurses and doctor wants to give you this nice yellow teddy bear." Botan pulled out from behind her back as she sat on Makita's bed. Makita had been told to stay at the hospital overnight just incase of minor injuries occurring. Today, it was time to go home.

"Arigatou Botan." she said taking the bear and kissing the head. She looked up at Botan and smiled weakly, "Botan."

"Hai?"

"Do you still hate me?"

"Nani ka!!!" Botan shouted.

"Well.. Yesterday.."

"Of course not Makita! Whatever you do I'll always love ya onna." she said laughing. "Even when you do the worst things.. Or the worst things happen." she hinted but smiled politely over top of it. Makita grabbed Botan's ponytail making Botan scream and get irritated, then Makita hugged her.

"I love you too Botan. You're like a real mommy to me." Makita said. "A mommy and a sister and a friend. I wish my mom was like you…" she said sighing as Botan picked her up out of the bed and sat her on her lap.

"Makita.. Your mom isn't as bad as you make her seem. She loves you and you know that, miss monkey."

"But she used to beat me! Remember before you appeared?"

"Hai but that's just a way of… well… she was depressed Makita. She beat you cause she love you just think that. The harder the beating the more she cared-"

"but if she cared why would she want to hurt me?" Makita asked, making Botan freeze and think. She had a confused lip poking out now.

"I.. I don't really know Makita. No matter what though, tell me you love her."

"Iie."

"Onegai Makita-san…." (please)

"Why?"

Botan sighed and left it at that. "No worries let's just get you home before your mom throws a fit-" she gasped and looked at her watch. '9:10 a.m…' her thoughts became out loud speaking. "July 2nd…2004" she said with a horror-look on her face. Makita's eyebrow cocked up. "Oh my.. Your.. kasaan." she quickly realized what she was getting ready to spill.

"Nani ka Botan-san.. Nani ka?" Makita said looking Botan in her pink eyes as Botan's eyes slowly turned to look Makita in her Emerald eyes. "Botan……"

"Oh gomen nasai Makita. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking about today what we should do and then I thought about your mother might be mad if I don't tell her what we're going to do today." Botan lied once again, trying to do her best on keeping the secret in. Botan had a big mouth when it came to secrets.

"Oh."

"Good morning sunshine." a doctor rushed in and punched Makita's cheek lightly as Makita jumped out of Botan's lap and stood on the floor.

"Good morning Dr. Enova!" she said with a salute as he laughed silly. "Thank you for the teddy bear."

"You're welcome Makita-san." he said as he patted Makita's head as she walked out of the door and into the hallway. Enova looked at Botan, "Are you her mother?" he asked as Botan laughed nervously.

"No. No way. I'm her guardian." Botan said shaking his hand. "Thank god nothing was wrong with her." she said.

"Oh yes, truly blessed. She told me the story of a redhead man saving her.. I believe it's the patient Mr. Shuuichi Minamino?"

"Hai. Mr. Minamino alrighty." she said smiling.

"He's a very brave young man. Amazingly no injuries was caused to him. There is a serious case of sprung in his ankle so he might not be able to walk for a couple days. We might offer him crouches."

"Oh.. How terrible."

"No, no ma'am. We've had worst before. He's very, very luck. He could've died." Enova said, "Thank the world for people like him though. Anywho, Makita's all ready to go but I'll need some information on informing the parent."

Botan's mouth gapped, "I.. Sorry Dr. Enova but her kasaan is very sick. I don't think she wants to be bothered. That's why I'm Makita's guardian. By any chance I'll give her the message."

"Yooshi.. Gomen nasai for that." Dr. Enova nodded slowly. "Well here's paperwork, nothing serious. There's a small bill thanks to Makita's insurance paid of her father's." he said handing Botan a folder of paperwork in it. "Just sign and you're outta here."

"Yooshi.. Nice to meet you too." she said shaking his hand as the two walked out of the room. Dr. Enova walked one way as Botan went the other and spotted Makita jumping back and forth across the hallway on light blue squares scattered on the floor.

"Let's go see Kurama-kun ne?" Botan said squatting in front of Makita as Makita nodded.

They came to the right room and knocked before entering to see.. Kurama gone? Then they turned to see another door opening, revealing a limping Kurama in a patient's gown. It seemed to be the bathroom he had just stepped out of.

He moaned as he lightly sat on his bed and looked to see Makita and Botan. He smiled, "Well, look whose here." he said as Makita ran over and hugged him. Botan closed the door leaving an open crack. She walked over and sat beside Kurama.

Makita sat on his lap and looked up into his eyes, "Kurama, I love you." she said making Kurama sweat drop and nervously laugh. "What can I do for you Kurama? You saved my life!" she shouted as Kurama smiled.

"There's nothing you need to do. Just thank me." he said winking.

"Oh arigatou…" she said dragging the last word as she once again clung around his neck. A noise from behind the three was heard as they all turned around to see a black-haired koorime at the glass door. Botan walked over and opened the door, greeting Hiei cheerfully.

"Hello Hiei!" she chirped as Hiei looked dully straight ahead of her.

"Oh god." he said drowsily as he walked passed her, making her humph. "Kitsune's got too much company for me to be in here." he said smirking as he approached Kurama's side. Kurama smiled,

"Good to see you too."

"Why are you in here?"

"A little accident happened yesterday, causing me to be the hero." he said chuckling. "Little miss Kita here was in danger of a speeding car."

"Oh look at you, pathetic."

"Hiei!" Botan shouted as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Shut up onna."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Like that. I've been talking to you like that forever." he shouted annoyed, getting in her face. Botan backed down a little, seeing that he was now the taller one.

"K'so no Hiei." she whispered as he grabbed her wrists.

"Why you little baka ferry ONNA-!"

"Hiei calm down." Kurama said as Makita shoved Hiei away from Botan.

"You're the baka!" she said throwing a punch at Hiei as he tried to grab Botan but Kurama stood between the two. Makita jumped out of the way and watched as Kurama tried to keep them separate.

"Lemme at her Kitsune!" Hiei shouted, grabbing her ponytail which was flying everywhere until. She screamed out as Kurama grabbed his forehead and sat onto the bed. Giving Hiei and Botan the room they needed as Hiei pulled Botan over. Botan swung, hitting him in every kinda way. Soon she ended up on the floor being choked.

"ENOUGH!" Kurama yelled as the two stopped fighting. Quickly all three others was staring as Kurama stood and walked as quick as he could towards the glass door and stood out on the balcony. Makita walked into the bathroom trying to hold in a laugh.

"See what you've done now you idiot." Botan said, shoving Hiei off of her.

"It's all your fault you damned pathetic idiotic baffooned ferry." Hiei said before standing up again, fixing his clothes. "I should kill you for trying to come at me hard like that." he said looking at her with killing eyes as he walked outside. Botan stood, fixing her pink wife beater and white shorts that said her name on the back in pink letters.

She looked outside to see Kurama now talking to Hiei, so he was probably mad at her. She sighed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Makita let's go now before these evil men come back." she said disgustedly as Makita stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yooshi." she said laughing as the two exited the room.

* * *

"Women.." Hiei said growling. "Idiotic ningens women." he said again, sighing. "Kurama I've got to get out of here. You know I do not like it when ningens touch me."

"Well Hiei you touched her in a non-approaching way. I'd say that you were the one who started it." Kurama said looking down at the morning traffic below. Hiei's mouth gapped as his eyes widened.

"Oh now you're trying to take that baka's side. Man, whatever I'm leaving." he said as he jumped off the balcony and in lightning speed was gone. Kurama sighed as he turned to go back into the room. "Botan ex-" he looked to see her gone and cocked his eyebrows up before sitting silently on the bed.

* * *

"Well here we are Makita. Wait right here till I get back." Botan said as she took the groceries from Makita's hands and took them into the house. Botan shakily entered the house, trying to avoid seeing Makita's mother. She made it to the kitchen ok and put the bags on the counter. She began putting the can goods in the cabinets above. When she turned to put the milk in the refrigerator she jerked back in horror, dropping the gallon jug and bursting into tears silently as she slid down the counter.

"Oh god…" she whispered, "Nooo! Not today…." Botan pleaded as she had known that death was coming for Ayame Signori…

* * *

Makita stood outside in the hallway of the condos, imagining that she had a boyfriend that was a broomstick of the old man's down the hall. She hummed as she danced around with the stick until she was interrupted.

"Hi Makita." Yukina greeted, walking Kurama down the hall.

"Yukina." Makita said, walking over to her and grinning. "Hey." she greeted and then smiled to Kurama. The two walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kurama's room. He struggled to use the key to open the door as Yukina took the key and helped.

"KASAAN!" screamed a little girl as Yukina turned quickly to see Kagome and Andre running down the hall as Andre pulled Kagome's two pigtails laughing. Yukina sighed as she opened the door and told Kurama to go ahead.

"Andre, please stop pulling your sister's hair." she said taking Kagome's hand and separating the two. They looked exactly like Yukina and Hiei except Kagome had very light blondish-orange hair and red eyes and Andre had dark blue hair and reddish-sunset eyes.

Kagome kicked at Andre as he laughed and Yukina sighed again. She looked to see Makita smiling at the younger two 3-year-old twins. "C'mere." Yukina signed for Makita to come over as she walked over and waved at Kagome.

Kagome waved back shyly and smiled, blushing. Andre folded his arms and looked at Makita which made Makita look at him annoyed. "Hi, I'm Makita Signori, and you two?"

"My name is Kagome Kuwabara." the carroty-blonde haired little girl said.

"I'm Andre Kuwabara." he said coolly and smiled a fresh smile.

"No ni, go back to Kazuma while I help Mr. Kurama, yooshi?" she said tilting her head as the two nodded and walked back down the hallway.

"What are you doing just standing out here Makita?" Yukina asked.

"Waiting for Botan, she went inside to tell my mom that we were going out again today."

"Oh how sweet of Botan. Well you be careful not to walk off with a stranger." Yukina warned as she stepped into Kurama's apartment door, closing it behind her. Makita sat outside waiting and waiting until Yukina came back outside.

"Yooshi, ja-ne Kurama-kun." Yukina said and turned to see Makita still sitting there. "Makita it's been almost 15 minutes. Are you sure you're supposed to be waiting for her?" Yukina asked as she looked oddly at the young girl.

"Yeap."

"Ok then. You just stay put until. Ja-ne." Yukina said waving, then turned to quickly walk down the hall in her clucky wood flip-flops.

Makita sighed…

"Makita-san, what are you doing sitting out here?" Kurama asked looking concerned. She frowned and stood up off the ground.

"Botan-san said wait till she come back outside from telling my mother that we're going out tonight."

"Hmm well it shouldn't take this long. C'mon." he said taking her hand into his as they walked into the house.

"Mommy?" Makita called for Ayame.

"Botan?" Kurama called, looking at the terrible-looking apartment. It was junky and smelled like smoke and beer. It literally looked like a house that you could just come into and threw a party anytime you wanted to.

There was a crashing of dishes in the sink and grocery bags being quickly put away. Botan wiped her eyes quickly and fixed her hair up a bit, putting on a smile. She met them before they made it to the kitchen.

"Oh gomen nasai Makita-chan." Botan said with a sniff. "You all set to go to the park?" she said grinning cheekily as Makita threw her arms up and woo-hoo-ed. Before anything else Makita ran back out the door, grabbing a small pink Barbie bike that laid against the wall in the den next to the door.

Botan kept her smile as she sniffed again and walked passed Kurama, only to get her wrist grabbed, making her walk in a circle. "Botan, what have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing Kurama just living-"

"No, I mean what were you doing before we came in?" he asked with a serious and concerned expression. Botan shook her head and panted a little, "Nothing absolutely nothing." she said continuing to shake her head.

"Then why is your eyes red and why do you keep sniffing your nose? I know you better than that Botan, do not tell me that you've been…-"

"No Kurama-kun! Never!" she shouted. "Even if Makita's mother was a crack-user, I didn't get involved."

"Then what's wrong Botan?" he asked in a soft caring voice, tilting his head a little as he put a hand on Botan's chin. Botan sobbed uncontrollably as she stiffened up and told him No again. She moved aside him to walk towards the door as he stepped in front of her, making her walk to the other side of the hall.

"Kurama-kun!" she shrieked as she shoved him, making him lose balance and fall onto his back, for his right leg was still sprung. She gasped and squatted down beside Kurama, "I'm sorry Kurama-kun but you have to go now." she said trying to help Kurama up as he stood. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Botan. Just tell me what's wrong." he said, getting tired of begging. Usually his charming act would get the girls but not for this one. This girl's a tough over baked cookie.

"Kurama, leave.. Now!" she shouted, glaring at him as he gave up and nodded.

"Alright, ok Botan. I'm sorry to bother." he said, walking towards the door as she fixed her hair up a little more.

"Yes, you bothered me! Yes, you're sorry! And yes you deserved to be pushed over!" she shouted, throwing a broken piece of dish at the closing door. "'Cause this is none of your business!" she shouted at the door as Kurama laid his back against the other side of the door and sighed.

"Kurama-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Makita." he replied, walking straight into his apartment without even glancing at her. Makita frowned and walked back into the house to see Botan lying on the floor crying.

"Botan! What did he do to you?" Makita ran over beside Botan, pulling her up. Botan noticed that it was Makita and quickly wiped her eyes and stopped crying.

"Nothing Makita-san.. Just a little something got in my eye and it hurts REALLY bad." Botan said sobbing once more as Makita frowned up.

"You're lying, your eyes aren't pink anymore." Makita said. She had made up a little rule about Botan's eyes changing colors when she's sad and happy. Purple- when Botan's sad and Pink- when she's happy. In this case the room was barely lit producing a purplish color.

"Makita, promise me you will not scream. Promise me you'll be a big, brave girl." Botan said, calming down as she held Makita by the shoulders. Makita nodded and looked around to see what Botan was talking about being brave.

Soon the door was opened quickly revealing the rescue squad, paramedics and the pathologist. Makita jumped out of the way as they ran up to Botan, she pointed towards the kitchen as Makita looked dumbfounded at Botan.

"Botan what's going on!" she shouted over all the noise the men were making, running in with medical instruments dangling, commands being yelled and heavy foot steps. Botan grabbed Makita's hand and pulled her outside.

"Makita, your mother is dead!" Botan shouted as Makita looked weirdly at Botan. "I'm serious. I mean.. Makita, you're mom is gone now. She's going to heaven." she said as Makita shook her head in disbelief.

"Nuh-uh Botan, you were just talking to her." Makita looked to see if she could find a joking-expression on Botan's face as the hospital bed came back out of the door with a tall slender figure in a black zipped out bag. "Botan… that's not kasaan is it?" she asked, reaching for the bed as Botan jerked her back.

"Yes Makita." she said, crying again as Makita began crying and reaching out towards her mother's covered body.

"KASAAAAAN!" she screamed, making everybody who lived in the apartment peek out their doors. "Iie, kasaan.. She's not dead!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Botan let me go." she pleaded as she tried to get loose from Botan.

"Makita it's going to be alright." Botan said as Makita stopped fighting and fell into Botan's arms weakly crying miserably. Botan had stopped crying and tried to aid Makita's sorrow instead. She kissed the top of her head and whispered something soothing.

Kurama avoided going to the door as if he knew what had happened. He was guessing that Ayame had died and Botan was trying to hide it.

**

* * *

**

**20 minutes later…**

**

* * *

**

Botan kissed Makita's tear-streaked cheek as she pulled the ripped blankets over the young girl, double checking to make sure that she was sleep. Botan then walked into the next room and summoned for her oar, popping into her kimono. As she hovered through the house looking for Ayame's she noticed Ayame sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ayame.. Are you ready?" Botan asked, looking dead serious as Ayame laughed goofily.

"I was born ready to go to heaven." she said, floating up beside Botan. "This is weird but cool." she said having fun with it. Botan weakly smiled. Ayame must've been drunk while she died.. This is going to be hard.

"Well let us be on our way before Makita wakes up without me here." she said as Ayame nodded, with a serious look and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this dump.. And seeing precious lil' Makita-chan. She's my little cuppy-cake snoogums-boogums and you better not let NOBODY or ANYTHING mess with her. I'll kill ya. I'll kill ya alright. That's my…b-baby there!" she shouted, beer-scent in her breath. "I'm damn well proud of her."

"I am too Mrs. Signori. I will and promise to keep Makita safe. I love-"

"No! You love no Makita you just keep her safe." Ayame said as the flew out the door and closed the door. They flew out the opposite end of the hallway and into the sky at full speed.

**Author: **Review.


	5. Ever Free

****

Author: Hey yawl again. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up. Oh and hey Zoë, good to see you back on I heard you was a good author from the other writes/readers… thanks to a little of my help. (lol) Yeah you know without me you wouldn't have wrote those silly thangs. Anyway Blue M-inc is a great author you guys go read her stories. But for now! Read my story and review. Let's go!

****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"Ever Free**"**

_Chapter Five_

"Fine Keiko!" Yuusuke shouted as he stomped out of the house they had just recently rented together. "Nuh!" he stuck his tongue out at her as he stood in the door way with a trash bag of clothes over his shoulder.

"Why you-!" Keiko slammed the door in his face. "Ahhh!" Keiko screamed in aggravation. "**I HATE YOU YUUSUKE YOU BIG JERK! I NEVER WANNA SEE Y**-"

"Oh shut up Keiko!" he said walking away from the door. As he was leaving the yard he could've sworn he heard her crying out loud and said loudly, "I love you and you just can't see that because you're a big dummy and I can't take it anymore!"

Yuusuke turned to look at the house and looked down to the ground before throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking on to wherever his feet took him. He sighed as he walked down the street sidewalks of town. He walked passed a magazine shop and looked at his reflection quickly. Then he spotted old Kuwabara in the store and decided to enter.

"Wowww." Yuusuke said with sarcasm in his voice. He had picked up the same issue of 'Aliens of Japan pt. II.' Kuwabara turned around and saw Yuusuke acting as if he was really interested before mumbling a 'shut up.' Yuusuke laughed, "You actually read this stuff?"

"Well why not?"

"It's nonsense. I mean c'mon Kuwabara whose gonna believe in aliens in Japan. They'd probably go to America for the honey & money don't you think?" he said before slyly smile to his companion. Kuwabara nodded with a sigh as he felt someone tucking on his pants leg and looked down.

"Huh?.. Oh Andre-kun, nani ka?" he asked as Andre held out a 'Sponge Bob' comic book. "You want?"

"Hai, Onegai tousan ka?" (Yes, please father?)

"Daijobou. I guess." he said with a dull face as he returned to reading. Andre done a little boogie-fever dance in hooray. He then looked at Yuusuke and pointed at his nose. Yuusuke's eyebrows lowered as he wiped his nose and saw nothing.

"That Urameshi-kun. That's Yuusuke-kun tousan. That Urameshi-kun." he repeated over and over as Yuusuke nodded his head, getting annoyed every time he said it. Kuwabara sweat drop as he smiled and replied, "Yeah Andre, that's Urameshi."

"Say Kuwabara… You never told me how the heck Yukina got pregnant. I mean, she's too innocent to be doing, well, you know… Going through the process. I didn't even know she knew about that kind of stuff." he said confused.

"Well Urameshi, it's the power of-"

"Oh don't start that bullshit."

"Watch your language around him. Anyways, I had a little talk with her. Genkai had mentioned having a woman-to-woman talk about the woman-responsibilities and well... Womanhood." Kuwabara explained. "Yeah they came out beautiful… Andre and Kagome Kuwabara."

"But what I'm saying is... How did you get Yukina in bed and you know, get down to business like that?"

"Well Urameshi, let's just say Yukina isn't as dumbfounded and innocent as she looks. After 3 years of flirting around and minor crush-kisses and hugs, things got a little serious... Quite quick. But I knew we were meant for to be." Kuwabara said with passion in his eyes.

Yuusuke smirked, "So, what you're trying to tell me is that Yukina's a f-"

"Iie! She is not. She just enjoys it. She's the greatest woman I could ever love."

"Hai, she's a great gal…" he got a look from Kuwabara, "from what I see." Yuusuke added. "Shit, I wish Keiko was more like that. She kicked me out the house."

"Oh gosh darn it Urameshi, can't you spit some game to a woman… in a polite way?" Kuwabara asked as Yuusuke shrugged.

"I guess we weren't meant to be. I'm gonna give her some time to see what she's missing. Watch, she'll come crawling for me soon." he said smiling proudly. Kuwabara sighed, "Urameshi, you can't rely on Keiko all the time. If you really loved her you'd go back to her and look her right into the eyes and say-"

"_F--k you Keiko, I don't want you back_." Yuusuke sang as Kuwabara laughed and quickly regained his serious look. "No Yuusuke! This is no time for joking. We're 22 and all grown up now. Can't you grow up?"

"Look why don't you just worry 'bout Miss Princess Yukina and let me handle my own personal problems." Yuusuke glared. "I'm just trying to help you idiot!" Kuwabara finally snapped into his old self. "Idiot... You're the idiot! You're only 22 and have 2 kids already!"

"Well it's better early than never."

"Wrong, late than never so shut up before you embarrass yourself."

"Urameshi you're in for a serious pounding aren't you!?" Kuwabara shouted as he shoved Andre gently to the side. A skinny four-eyed boy look about 16 approached them in a blue shirt and brown khakis. He looked like an employee.

"Please calm down or I have to tell you leave."

"Yeah, whatever Kuwabara!" Yuusuke ignored the geeky boy.

"Look sir, you no calm down you no stay!" he shouted and walked back to the counter. Yuusuke stood with a finger pointing in Kuwabara's face as he watched the geek boy walk away. A few seconds later the both of them burst into laughter. "Did you-- did you see him stiffen up?" Yuusuke cried laughing. "Yeah he turned red like a Supernova Power Geek." Kuwabara said as the laughing died down a minute later.

"So uh, Kuwabara?"

"Yo?"

"What's the answer? Can I stay over until Keiko cools down or what?" he asked as Kuwabara's mouth flung open.

"Why don't you ask Kurama? I have Andre, Kagome, Yukina and myself living in a little house of our own right now. There are only two bedrooms." Kuwabara said looking at Yuusuke in sorrow. "Gomen nasai Yuusuke, but you have to find somewhere else."

"Yeah, I understand. You don't want me to see that Yukina _is_ really a fre-"

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted so loud, either everybody heard it or their names were Urameshi. "Chill with that. Look, just go ask Kurama.. Or Botan! Where does she stay?" he asked.

"Botan doesn't have a place. She stays with that little twerp Makita-san." Yuusuke replied.

"Well chances are Kurama wouldn't mind. He's lonely and have no one else around."

"_Hiei_."

"Yeah but like Hiei really lives in a house. He might visit a lot but he wouldn't live in a house. Trust me, animals are meant to be outside somewhere." he said, making the both of them laugh. Just then Andre had began to cry because they were taking so long.

"Ok, Andre-kun, urasai.. Iku." Kuwabara said rubbing the top of Andre's dark blue hair, making it messy and wild. He then looked to Yuusuke and saluted, "Check you later Urameshi. Go take a chance at ol' Crumb's." he said walking towards the counter as Yuusuke stood in thought.

* * *

Botan stood in the kitchen over top of the stovetop cooking eggs, bacon, and butter toast for breakfast service. She stood so slump she could feel the heat from the frying pan rush passed her face. Her eyes weren't as red as last night. She couldn't go to sleep so took some peels. She hadn't taken her bath for the day and just threw on her pink fluff robe over her hot pink gown that had lime green outlining.

'Poor Makita, she's not going to understand what's going on so easily.' Botan thought as she forgot totally what she was doing and accidentally touched the side of the pan. She yelped "Itai!" and jerked her hand away, sticking the burned finger into her mouth.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Botan." a sweet little voice was heard came from behind Botan as Botan whipped around quickly, scared to death.

"Oh Makita you scared me. Ohayo gozaimasu.." Botan said laughing with a hand over her heart. Makita smiled weakly as she sat at the table. Botan brought over the frying pan and a plate of bacon. She put 2 small pieces of bacon onto Makita's plate and put 2 rather larger pieces on her plate. She than gave Makita a buttery-toast with no crisp browning as for herself hers was lightly crisped brown. Pouring Makita some orange juice, Botan looked Makita over seeing how messy her hair was and still she was pretty. She then said,

"Hai, your mother was both good and bad in ways." Botan scratched up a conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it." Makita stubbornly said. Botan sat at the table with a ketchup bottle and squeezed some ketchup onto her eggs and passed the ketchup to Makita, "Well if you're not going to talk about it.. How are you going to release your stress and inner-emotions?" asked Botan.

Makita sighed, "I know she was a great mom then and now, but she's gone. Shikata ga nai (just got to deal with it). I dealt with my father's death easily so the same for her. Long as I knew they loved me and I don't lose you." she said, making Botan's eyes snap up at her.

"Wow, I was thinking it would've been harder for you than for me to get over your mother's death. This is serious Makita. You're going to have to take counseling-classes in school when you start. You might end up in an Orphan home." Botan said, making Makita confused.

"What's an orphan?"

"-a kid without parents." Botan said, stuffing her mouth with eggs and bacon before taking a big gulp of her orange juice.

"I don't want to go there. I heard of places like that!"

"Well you may not have a choice baby girl." Botan said, running her slender fingers down Makita's cheek as Makita looked down onto the table sadly. Just then there was a knock on the door as Botan sighed. "Why so early in the morning, I'm not dressed." she complained and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to stand on her tiptoes to look into the hole.

"Kurama." replied Kurama.

Botan folded her arms and stuck her bottom lip out, "What do you want?" she asked cruelly as Kurama folded his arms also. "I came to see Makita and comfort her for her lost, may I please come in and see her in peace?" he asked rather annoyed by Botan's childish-attitude.

"Hai, whatever." she said, whipping the door open with a scowl on her face. She tapped her foot as Kurama looked her up and down with annoyance and walked right passed her and towards the kitchen as for he smelled the welcoming scent of bacon, eggs, and cheese. Botan shut the door and walked passed Kurama quickly, shoulder bumping into him without saying 'sorry' or 'excuse me.' She walked into her room, grabbed some clothes and headed straight into the bathroom.

Makita had just finished her butter toast and egg sandwich she had just created. She drank her juice all up in just one turn-up. Kurama watched and smiled at the young girl from behind. He snuck up on her and put a hand over her eyes and whispered into her ears, "Guess who."

Immediately a big smile appeared on her face as she shouted, "Kurama!" and hopped around in her chair to definitely see Kurama. He was wearing a green shirt with black spray paint on it, jeans and some shoes that had been painted with green paint and green-over coating glitter. "Konnichiwa!" she chirped happily.

"Hello." he said, smiling. He picked up her and Botan's dirty dishes and placed them in the big stack of dishes near the sink. He then took Botan's seat and sat at the table looking at Makita's little innocence. He smiled, "Pretty, like your mom." he commented.

"Arigatou. You've seen her?" she asked.

"Once, twice before. She used to pass by my room on her way out at night while I was on my way down to the coffee café. She's very pretty." Kurama commented. She was a natural bleached-blonde, hair so bright it looked white. She had a pair of the prettiest pure blue eyes. She was tall and thin and used to look like a model before she began using drugs and letting go of herself. Makita's dad had natural silver hair and green eyes so deep, it made Kurama's eyes look as if they were faded. "You got the hair of your mother's."

"-and the eyes of my father." she added as her eyes flashed, making Kurama gaze at them. "Green, just like yours!" she said, noticing Kurama had green eyes. She grinned, "Sugoi! (Cool)" she added.

"Yeah, people with green eyes are cool aren't they? Especially you." he said poking Makita in the tummy with his pointing finger. She smiled shyly as she covered her stomach up. "You know.. When my father died, my mother sung this song to me. It went…." Kurama cleared his throat,

"Sore wa totemo hareta hi…(It was a very sunny day)

Odayaka na egao ni…(I added one white flower)

Shiroi hana wo ichirin sotto soeta…(To your gentle smile)"

"Utsukushii mono wa toki ni kanashii mono…(Sometimes beautiful things are sad)

Yagate kuru wakare kanjite…(You can feel the coming farewell)"

"Kuroi retsu narabezu Ni…(Not lining up in the black line)

Hamidashite kao ageta…(Crowded out, I raised my face)

Itsuka mita sora wo omotta…(And thought of a sky I once saw)"

Just then Botan walked back from answering the door, who was Yuusuke looking for Kurama. The two heard Kurama singing some song as the two walked to the kitchen door and peeked into it and saw Kurama singing a song to Makita. "Makita's mother died last night." she said with a sigh as Yuusuke nodded and looked to the ground. "Gomen nasai…" he apologized.

"Ikisaki wa dore kurai…(How far, far away)

Tooku tooi tokoro na no…(Is our destination?)

Mou nido to modorenai hodo…(Is it so far away)?

Tooi tokoro na no…(That we'll never return again?)"

"Aitakute aenakute…(I miss you and I can't see you)

Semete tsutaete hoshii…(I just want to tell you)

Saigo ni kureta namida…(I won't forget all of)

Sono subete wasurenai…(The last tears you gave me)"

Kurama finished by humming the tune at the end while Makita laid against his chest, sitting in his lap with tears coming out of her eyes as Botan and Yuusuke walked in clapping. Botan was in tears as Yuusuke noticed, "Suru Botan…" he called over and embraced her into a comforting hug.

"Sugoi Kurama! (Great Kurama)" Yuusuke said still hugging Botan as she cried into his White Tee, soaking it. Kurama turned around with a bright smile upon his face and noticed Botan crying and his smile became weak. He returned his attention to Makita who was now smiling in his face.

"Sugoi Kurama-sama!" Kurama laughed at Makita calling him '-sama.'

"Arigatou but kasaan sings it better." he smiled.

"I'll have to learn that song before I die." Makita said with a serious look on her face, looking down at the floor. "Makeru mon ka, watakushi yakusoku. (I won't give up, I promise)" she said with a small smile. Kurama gave her a head nod as they turned their attention to Botan and Yuusuke who had just parted.

"Gomen nasai Yuusuke-kun for your shirt." Botan said laughing as she wiped her eyes. "It was just so pretty." she complimented. "Kasaan used to sing it to me when my father died, it helped me get over it." Kurama explained, dazing at Makita.

"Oh... Well anyway Kurama I came to ask you if I could stay over your apartment for a while 'cause Keiko kicked me out." Yuusuke said with a sigh and folded his arms. Botan apologized, "Why?" she asked.

"Keiko-chan fuzakeru." he said, once again sighing. "She's a trip and a half. I'd do anything if she'd just fix her stinking attitude." he shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Of course Yuusuke, stay as long as you'd like. I need a little company anyway." Kurama said beaming. "Wouldn't mind if I brought a little more company over at nights do ya? You know what I mean." Yuusuke said making a strange face that only Kurama understood and laughed. Botan looked confused.

"Don't do this Yuusuke. Just go apologize and talk things through." she gave Yuusuke advice as he flicked a hand at her. "It isn't that simple Botan. You try bringing Keiko a dozen roses and a teddy bear and saying I'm sorry and what do you get? A slap in the face!" he shouted. Botan remained speechless.

"By the way," Kurama spoke out as he sat Makita to the side and stood, "What's your deal Botan? Why are you acting so… bitchy towards me?" he asked, making her eyes widen and her mouth gap. "Me bitchy!? Am not! Ask yourself why you're so nosey!"

"I believe it was my business. It's like you been fine during the day and then I see you in this crack apartment and you're just… An evil Botan coming at me hard." Kurama said beginning to glare. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with you… Mou. (Geez)"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so curious!" Botan's face began to harden.

"Botan you're so gaki… (Immature)" Botan's mouth parted,

"Anta shitsukoi uragirimono!" she shrieked back. "Where did that come from!?" he shouted in surprise. He folded his arms and grumbled something that sounded like,

"Anta ni ko musume…" Botan gasped in astonishment. Kurama wouldn't dare curse at a woman, what's gotten into him? She thought to herself before she felt her eyes whelming up. "Anta bakemono! How could you?" she charged for Kurama.

"Yameru (Stop it)!" cried out Makita as Yuusuke held Botan back from attempting to swing at Kurama. "Mou! (Geez)" Yuusuke shouted as Kurama kept his glare and then noticed her face had become streaked with tears. He looked down in disappointment with himself. "What.. What have I said?" he asked himself calmly in disbelief.

"Gomen nasai Botan-chan, I didn't mean it." he began walking over towards Botan. "I just-"

"Nigeru!" she shouted as Kurama tried to approach her. "Suru Botan..." he said with a sorrowful look in his eyes, which made her suddenly stop fighting away from him. She stopped fighting and stood crying as she felt offended and dead inside.

"Err… I guess I'll be at 'home' Kurama." Yuusuke said, scratching his head knowing what the conclusion was going to turn out to be. "You wanna come see mean old Keiko?" Yuusuke squatted down to eye-level with Makita as she nodded and ran into her room. Yuusuke waited and watched as Kurama kept trying to apologize and didn't get forgiven. Botan shoved Kurama away from her and ran into her guest room of the house.

Soon Makita came out dressed in her pretty Baby blue outfit, which were a flare skirt and a blue t-shirt that read 'Kawaii' on the front in white letters. She had fixed her hair into 2 pigtails and hopped into her classic white flip-flops. Yuusuke smiled at her innocence, "Iku." he said shaking the back of her head.

"Sayonara Botan! I'm going with Yuusuke-kun." she shouted and got no respond so went on. Yuusuke stood in the doorway looking at Kurama as Kurama stood with a hand running down his face.

"Hey Kurama, just go talk to her... Like she told me to do with Keiko." Yuusuke said with a wink as he walked out the door to catch up with Makita.

Kurama sighed and looked down the hall where her room was. He took a deep breath and walked to the door and knocked, not getting a respond. He knocked once more, "Botan-san?" he called for, not getting a reply again. He sighed, "I said I'm sorry… I'll go and stop bothering you." he said turning to walk towards the door.

The door slowly opened as Botan stuck her head out, "Minatte Kurama-kun…" she said in a low saddened voice. He turned around as Botan stepped out the door looking ashamed and disappointed in herself. Kurama walked back over and stood in front of her.

She looked up and said, "Gomen nasai… I'm just so stressed and depressed. It's so hard in Ningenkai. Spirit World was literally heaven so you know. Now look, I live in a junky crack house with a little girl I have no idea what her certain needs are because I'm not her mother." she said, keeping her eyes on the floor. "It's just so hard. Ayame, her mother threatened me to keep an eye on Makita or she'd kill me.. Atashi kowai…" she said, barely whispered.

Kurama sighed and held open his arms, "It'll be alright. I forgive you for everything always Botan." he parted, "Living life in Ningenkai is hard. It's emotional too and that's what you're going through… emotional problems. Mood swings. If you'd like, you and Makita could stay cross the hall with me and Yuusuke. I'd hate to live in a house somebody died in and never cleaned up." Kurama offered.

Botan looked around the horrible room. She felt disgusted and embarrassed as Kurama could tell. "Don't be ashamed, it's not your house. I know you'd keep it more decent than this. I won't tell anybody you have my word." he said holding her hand as she began to blush and he let go.

"Arigatou Kurama-kun... For all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said laughing.

"You could survive. Anyways, just pack your things and send what all you need across the hallway there. My apartment room is just one big room a bathroom, but the room is fairly twice the size of this 6-roomed apartment. Trust me, Ningenkai life is much more desired than Makai and I'm gonna show you." he said as Botan nodded and he gave her a smile, which made her grin cheekily as she once again threw herself around his neck,

"Arigatou so much Kurama-kun…"

"That's what friends are for." he said in a corny way, but serious about it.

****

Author: Wow, dramatic. That argue scene popped out of nowhere seems like it. Oh and that song is sung by Ayumi Hamasaki, truly the best young Japanese j-pop singer I know so far. It's called "Ever Free." Well you know what to do.. Review bye.


	6. Breaking The Habit Losing Grip

****

Author: Hey again minna. What's happenin'? Anyways, thank you for reviewing the ones who did. I guess thank the ones who at least views but don't review sigh. So, last chapter the heat was just a tease.. Foreshadowing? Maybe. Just read and find out what's happenin'. **R&R PLEASE!**

****

****

****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"Breaking The Habit & Losing Grip**"**

**Multi-Chapter**

Chapter Six-A & Six-B

****

Six-A Breaking The Habit

"Well," Yuusuke sighed as he stood in front of Keiko & his house. "Here's the deal kiddo. You're going in so stay tight. Get my clothes and things and bring them to me." he said as Makita's jaw dropped.

"No way!" she shrieked. "Besides I don't know what your belongings are."

He once again sighed, "What if I uh-" he pulled out a ten dollar bill as Makita's eyes lit up. "-gave you this huh?" he said shaking it in her face as her hand slowly reached for it but soon as she touched it the door flung open.

"And what do we have here?" Keiko said, standing with her arms folded over her chest. Her foot, which was waitress pumps was tapping to the ground. "I suggest you be a man and come in for yourself." she said rolling her eyes as Yuusuke put his money back into his pocket and walked up to Keiko.

"Look," he said pointing a finger in her face. "I'm coming to get my things in peace…-" he said calmly before screaming in her face, "**-and then I'm outta here!!**" Keiko literally had to back away fore his screaming was so intensive you could feel his breath blow your hair like a hair dryer.

"Go head! Get all your junky little things which is not much because **I **paid for most of it!" she shouted, shoving him into the house. She growled and stomped towards the kitchen, her waitress gown swinging back and forth. She turned sharply on her heel as she picked up her raincoat and purse. She headed towards the door and slammed it behind. Suppose she was going to work.

"Stupid women." Yuusuke mumbled as he stood in the middle of his junky room. "Now where to start?" he asked himself as Makita entered the room. "Here." she said as she picked up a pile of clothes in front of the door. "Yeah." he said taking them and putting them into a big trash bag. "I guess I'll just go shopping again."

"Ooh wow, what's this picture of?" Makita said looking at a picture on the nightstand of him and Keiko in casual attire as if they were going to prom. Yuusuke came over and smiled weakly before Makita turned around. He suddenly glared and took the picture frame and threw it against the wall. Makita screamed as the glass shattered and she walked away from the splatter of glass.

"She makes me sick!" he said, turning to look at something else fragile. He picked up a flower vase and threw it at the opposite wall, leaving dirt and cracks into the wall as the vase exploded pouring tons of soil and dirt on the floor. Makita once again scream and ran out the room, closing the door as her little heart pounded fast.

From outside she could hear the paste of Yuusuke's crashing of his and Keiko's belongings begin to increase speed as it began to sound like a tornado was on the other side of the wall. Makita began to get paranoid as she ran to the phone and picked it up, trying to remember her own phone number. Makita dialed the number only to get a disconnected signal…

"Well, that's all of it. Just leave the junk here to be played with." she said as she finally unplugged the useful phone. "I guess I'll just get it installed into your room so I won't keep your phone tied up." she said as Kurama looked dully at her. "Of course you can always use my phone. It's not like you stay on it 24/7." he said as Botan turned around with a blushing face. "Is it?" she nodded. "But nothing personal."

The two grabbed the last of the suitcases and possessions of Makita's room and carried it out the door and across the hall. As Botan walked behind Kurama not paying attention to where she was going, Kurama opened the door and stepped in. Botan ran into the wall beside the door as a big boom was heard from inside. Kurama stifled a chuckle as he peaked out the door to see Botan on the ground with the cases.

"You didn't see that." she said embarrassed as she stood and picked the suit cases up. "No, I didn't." he said as he grabbed the suit cases and placed them inside the door. He then came back out and closed the door. "All this working has worked me up an appetite." he looked at his watch. "Would you like to go for a little snack now and dinner later?" he asked politely as Botan smiled.

"Kurama you're being too nice. I literally cursed you out back there and by punishing myself, I'll just stay at home tonight while maybe you could take Makita out." she said, making Kurama's eyebrows cock up.

'She's punishing herself. I've.. Yet to see somebody do that with such carelessness. What have they made her into?' Kurama asked his inner-self.

"Kurama?"

"Oh, daijoubu. If that's what makes you happy." he said with a simple shoulder shrug. Botan looked to the ground and noticed a small bag Ziploc bag on the ground with nothing in it. She then picked it up to see that it was full of powdery brownish sand. Her lips quivered as she slowly looked to Kurama.

"Botan, please tell me you don't…" Kurama begged with a choking sob in his voice of apprehension.

"_I_ don't…" she pupils contracted.

* * *

An elder lady was sitting, drinking a cup of Green Tea as the doors opened, revealing 4 figures. The four figures slowly approached her sitting circle as they sat on the pillows in a circle bowing to elderly lady as she bowed back with a small unnoticeable smile. "Good evening."

"Konnichiwa senpai!" the twins Andre and Kagome shrieked. The old lady flicked at hand at the two with a blushing face.

"Glad to be back, what was there you needed to tell us dear Genkai?" Yukina's small voice ran into Genkai's old ears and took her a second before noticing what she said. She laid a newspaper down in front of them pointing at a picture of a body in a black bag. She then pointed to the picture beside it that was labeled Ayame Signori in Japanese.

"Mind explaining to me why this concerns some of you?" she asked, not remembering who Ayame was. "This is not the ferry girl of Koenma's is there?"

"No, it's the mother of Botan's guarded one. Botan was accompanying Makita because she has no other relatives alive or known at the time. So she has to watch Makita until further noticed." Kuwabara simply explained as Yukina put a hand on his thigh.

"Isn't there a mother or father of Ayame's or whoever the father was?" she asked innocently as if she didn't quite get what he had just said.

"They've both passed on. I'm guessing this Ayame did not have any brothers nor sisters. What an interesting story." Genkai said with another sip of her hot tea. She sat in thought as silence crept over the group. The twins had began to lay down for they was tired and ready for a nap. Genkai cleared her throat as Yukina noticed the twins fast asleep.

"Oh, I'll put them in the guest rooms. Do you mind if we stay for the night Genkai?" she asked sweetly. Who could say no to Yukina, specially if she's not asking for much. Fore Genkai did have a much rather huge temple.

"Sure, why not accompany your old lady?" she said with a sly smirk, her wrinkles being more noticed. Genkai was getting old, very old. More wrinkles had formed, you could no longer see her real hair color fore they had turned pure grayish-silver. Her body was slumping over, making her shorter little by little and her ears and legs had gone a little weak of ability. She still could kick an intruder's ass though.

Kuwabara smiled as his family walked out of the room. He then turned to see Genkai smirking evilly at him, making him shiver. "Hey old lady don't do that!" he said, "That gives me the creeps." he said as Genkai gave a small giggle fore her voice was thinning. She coughed two or three times after.

"You're ok?"

"Hai you dimwit." she said and smiled again. "Don't worry 'bout old lady, I've still got a couple of years to see before I die." she said coldly without a care. Kuwabara's mouth gapped in disbelief of Genkai's cold careless character. "You're so hard on yourself."

"You know it's true."

"Well, hai.. I was thinking more of a couple months." he said scratching the back of his head. Genkai glared and said, "Ya think?" making him hold up hands in defense. "You never know, I could be gone by the morning." she said, still smiling.

"Don't say that." he said, making the room quiet for about a minute or so.

"You know," Genkai said making Kuwabara look up from the floor, "You twerps have grown to be fine, strong men. I'm glad to see you've formed quite a family." she said as Kuwabara smiled. "But I'm mad at that you've chosen virgin Yukina and the fact that you're only 22." she said with a head shake.

Just then Yukina rushed in. "Kazuma do you mind if we go visit Yuusuke and Keiko, I've been wondering about them." she said with a concerned facial expression. Mentioning Yuusuke's name reminded Kuwabara of their argument.

"Speaking of Yuusuke.. He and Keiko just had an argument and now he got kicked outta the house." Kuwabara said as Yukina frowned with a small 'oh no.' Genkai sighed and shook her head. "I knew dimwit wouldn't adjust to a man so easily."

**_

* * *

_**

Six-B Losing Grip

Keiko finished her last bit of dishes as she took a deep breath and tossed the rag back into the water. She used her dry hand to wipe the sweat away from her forehead. "Working is a bitch isn't it?" a voice from behind was heard as she turned around to see Renee.

"Hai…" she said with sadness in her voice. Renee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?" Renee asked as Keiko exited the kitchen before her with a mop, herself with a broom. Keiko sighed and dipped the mop into the bucket of water that sat in the middle of the dinning floor. She took the soaking wet mop out and started in a corner.

"Well… only thing need to be said he's up and outta here." she grumbled. "He had the nerve to tell me shut up today and that he was getting out of the house." she became aggressive with the mop, making the mop make a scrapping noise against the floor. "I **hate **that jerk!"

Renee once again sighed, "Told ya so. Keiko," she said as Keiko began to beat the floor hard with the mop. "Keiko!" she said as she ran over and took the mop out of Keiko's hand before she was to get too physical with the mop. "Look Keiko," Renee took Keiko by the chin, "just give him some time, let him realize what he's missing. Don't give into him.. I should know." she said as Keiko looked into Renee's eyes.

"Girl you've turned into a monster. You need some rest why don't you go home and leave the rest of the work to me?" Renee suggested, running a hand through Keiko's much longer hair. Her hair came just above the middle of her back. Keiko put a hand on her forehead. "Yeah.. Yeah I need a break." she said.

"Arigatou Renee." Keiko said putting the mop back into the bucket. She made her way to the door and grabbed her raincoat fore it had started to rain just a minute ago. "Ja-ne, I love ya onna." she smiled before exiting. Renee smiled weakly and turned to the kitchen to return to working.

Soon as she stepped outside drops of rain speckled all over the top of her raincoat hood. She decided to walk slowly instead of the quick paste she usually walks from work. She wasn't so anxious to get home now that Yuusuke was gone. She suddenly began to glare thinking of him. She kicked a rock down a drain, "Stupid Yuusuke, why must you be so immature?" she asked herself.

"Because he's an idiot." she heard a deep and raspy voice from above and looked around. Soon she saw Hiei jump out of the tree and she screamed and fell onto her bottom. He laughed at her expression and quickly stood to glare at him.

"That was not funny you jerk!" she shouted, her small fists to the side of her, clenching in anger. "What are you doing, stalking me?" she asked jokingly as Hiei rolled his eyes and began to walk beside her. "Hn, I have better things to do than to follow _you _of all bijins. (beautiful women)" he smirked. She glared and then frowned.

"Am I really that horrible in beauty?" she asked, looking down on herself. Hiei's eyes widened as he didn't know what to say. Keiko was a great friend towards him, not calling him her friend, but he couldn't let her swim in sorrow fore she was a very intellect woman.

"Hn, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I have better things to do and I won't stalking you."

"Oh so you just happened to be here?" she said, understanding. She began to smile as she began to think of what Hiei said. Her honey eyes began to sparkle and turn even more golden as if she was gaining joy into them. "If so, why does Yuusuke think everyone's beautiful except me?"

Hiei grumbled. He wasn't a psychic, then again he was. He didn't have time for foolish ningen-games. "I don't know you idiot, do I look like a Love Psychic?" he said rather harsh for the scene. Keiko's joy began to fade slowly as she was losing confidence again. _Boy she sure does have such low self-esteem. Hmmm maybe I should play with her. _He smirked.

"I'm sorry for being so dumb, I don't mean to bother you Hiei." she said, picking up her paste as the demon caught up with her and grabbed her roughly by her shoulder. A long truck passed by, silencing all the things said. After the truck passed Keiko could be seen clinging around a shocked Hiei.

"Arigatou Hiei, you're so kind." she said now running quickly towards home fore she was happy of what Hiei had just told her obviously. Hiei stood in the same spot, disgusted by getting hugged by Keiko. "Hn… wasn't so bad." he said and shook his head before leaping back into the tree.

Keiko skipped, danced and even sung her way home. She saw police sirens down the street as she turned onto her street. Her view was blurry because of the rain in her eyes. She quickly wiped them and seen that the **police** were in _her_ **yard**! She ran as quick as she could, splashing through big puddles and sliding down slick sidewalks.

She saw Yuusuke being dragged out the house in handcuffs as a police slammed him down onto the police car's hood. "Yuusuke!?" she screamed. "Yuusuke!" she screamed again before slipping on a mud puddle and falling. She moaned in pain as her eye sight was blurry. Two black figures appeared over her head as her eyes shut slowly.

**_

* * *

_**

10 minutes later…

* * *

Keiko woke up in the back of the police car, wrapped in a blanket for warmth. The police man turned to see Keiko sit up and he smiled, "Hey sweetie, finally you wake. You had a terrible fall back there." he said as she finally figured out where she was.

"Huh? Nani ka! Am I in trouble?" she asked. "Yuusuke, where's Yuusuke!?" she shouted as she jumped out of the car to see Makita standing in the doorway of the house talking to a policeman. Yuusuke was seen in the car behind the one she was asleep in.

"Yuusuke." she ran to the window and knocked. He sat up and turned around to look out the window to see Keiko. For a weird reason his eyes seemed to brighten at seeing her face. 'Keiko' she saw his lips motion. She knocked on the policeman's window and signaled to unlock the doors.

Yuusuke got out of the car, still handcuffed and closed the door. He turned to see Keiko with her arms folded. "What did you do now?" she asked annoyed. Yuusuke sighed, "You'll see when you go in the house." he said smirking. "Makita called the police on me, she got scared." he said as the police took the handcuffs off of him.

"We see this is your house and you were doing damage to your own house so typically there is nothing wrong." he said as he smiled and patted Yuusuke on the shoulder. "Just an angry breakdown ne? Just be careful and relax." he said before getting into the car as the line of police cars pulled off.

"Angry breakdown!?" she shrieked and ran towards the house where Makita had just stepped out. Keiko flew passed Makita, barely knocking her down and into the house. She gasped and shrieked, "Oh my god! Yuusuke you jerk!" she shouted before returning back outside with a baseball bat. Yuusuke and Makita was gone in just a knick of time.

"**YUUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Keiko screamed at the top of her lungs outside in her yard. Yuusuke and Makita was so far away and still heard Keiko screaming his name. She fell onto her knees as tears began to fall down her eyes. The hood fell off her head as her hair began to get soaked.

"You… you big jerk…" she stuttered. "Why are you doin' these childish things?" she asked herself as she began to cry aloud. She laid down onto the wet mud and grass. A car pulled up as two kid's voices were heard, "Is that Keiko-san? Nani ka tousan nani ka!?"

Then Kuwabara's voice was heard, "Keiko! Shinanaide?" he said as he ran and hopped over her, kneeling onto one knee. Yukina hopped out also and stood on the opposite side of Keiko as Kuwabara lifted her head to see she was just crying. "What happened Keiko?" Yukina shrieked as Keiko kept crying annoyingly. The neighbors poked their heads out the doors to see what in the hell was going on.

"Is there something lose that needs to be reported?!" Kuwabara shouted, thinking maybe it was a demon or something attacking. "Keiko speak!"

"Iie! Yuusuke-kun…Shitsukoi!" she gasped out between her cries. She shoved Kuwabara and Yukina away, "Nigero!" (get away!) she shouted as Yukina flew back into a mud puddle, feeling betrayed. Kuwabara lightly moved away and tried to take her hand in his.

"Keiko… what did he do? Doko Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as Keiko looked at her hand in his before pointing down the street. Kuwabara took off soon as Keiko pointed down the street. Keiko sobbed a couple more times before she grabbed a hold onto her self and looked up to see Yukina crying pearls.

"Eh.. Yukina-san, anata daijoubu ka??" (you ok?) Keiko crawled a little closer towards where Yukina was. Yukina sobbed and stood before moving away from Keiko. "Yukina-san!" she shrieked.

"Iie, Keiko.. Nigero!" she said backing away towards the car. "We must not be friends." she said before turning to open her car door. Keiko jumped up and ran towards the car, slamming the door back together. Yukina's eyes widened as Keiko glared at her.

"Yukina-chan gomen nasai!! I did not mean to push you… or Kuwabara. We must be friends." she said, her voice getting lighter and lighter by every word. A frown appeared onto Keiko's mouth as Yukina's wide eyes began to contract. Yukina clung around Keiko's neck as Keiko wrapped her arms around her too. They parted and laughed a small laugh, "This was so childish of ourselves." Keiko said, putting a hand behind her head. Yukina nodded in agreement, "Gomen nasai Keiko."

"Lets get out of the rain." Keiko offered, turning to her now-wrecked house as Yukina motioned for Andre and Kagome to come along. The two hopped out of the car panting, scared of what just happened with their parents. Yukina rubbed their heads as they entered the house. Keiko tossed Yukina a dry towel to wipe off the mud and water. "I hope Kazuma doesn't do anything crazy." she said before wiping her face.

* * *

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, running down the street Yuusuke and Makita had ran down. "Onegai Urameshi, minatte!" (wait) He spotted Yuusuke and Makita down in front of an abandoned neighborhood church. "Urameshi." he said as he ran towards them. Yuusuke noticed Kuwabara running his away and crouched over, panting from all the running. Makita sat on the steps, trying to catch her breath.

"Urameshi, what are you doing?" he asked, approaching them and breathing as hard as they were. Yuusuke sat onto the step beside Makita, burring his head into his hands as he silently began to cry. "Hey!" Kuwabara called, shoving Yuusuke's leg to one side as Yuusuke stood and swung, hitting Kuwabara square in the cheek. He then swung again, hitting him hard in the stomach. Kuwabara crouched over in pain as he was hit unsuspectingly. Yuusuke kicked him in the face, making him fall back onto his bottom.

"Yuusuke!" a soft voice was heard as he continued to stomp on Kuwabara. Makita ran to the top of the steps and sat screaming fore she didn't know what to do. "Yuusuke!" Kurama's voice repeated as Kurama approached him and bear hugged him to keep him from swinging again.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, trying to get away from Kurama. "Let me go!! **NIGERO**!!" he screamed in a straining voice as he felt his aura rising quickly. Botan ran to Kuwabara's side and put a hand on his cheek, examining Kuwabara's face to see a bruised cheek. "Anata daijoubu?" she said as Kuwabara nodded before standing with Botan's help. They then turned to see Kurama still struggling to keep Yuusuke calm. All of a sudden a gust of wind began to whirl around them as Kuwabara squinted his eyes to see a ball of energy forming in Yuusuke's hand.

"Kurama look out! Let him go!" Kuwabara warned as Yuusuke whipped his hand between Kurama and himself and screamed, releasing a big glob of energy. Kurama's eyes widened as he noticed the spirit energy and before he could do anything he was already flying down the street and into the front of someone's car, flying through the windshield.

"Kurama!!!" Botan and Kuwabara shouted as Makita gasped and stood. She raced down the steps and towards the car, almost tripping. "Kurama-chan!" she shouted, beginning to cry. She looked into the car to see Kurama in bad condition and looked away quickly, shutting her eyes tight. Botan and Kuwabara ran over also, peeking into the car to look away quickly in disgust of Kurama. Yuusuke's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand in disbelief. 'My spirit energy.. it's back…' He began to run again…

****

Author: Spirit energy! Where da bleep dat come from?! What did Makita and the rest of them see of Kurama? Is he dead or nearly dead? Where is Yuusuke going? Why did it all happen? Is Makita really illegally selling/using heroine? Will Keiko forgive Yuusuke? Will Kurama ever get to show love and the world Botan? Questions and more questions... Will be answered in next chapter. Yes, big cliff hanger sorry. Please review. Ja-ne.


	7. Broken

**_

* * *

Author: _**Thanks for reviewing. Notes from da author, hmm…. Nope. Lets just get going eh? Oh and Makita is 5 years old, just incase you got lazy and didn't find where I told you her age. Oh and there will definitely be some Kurama and Botan fluffiness I guaranteed but not so quick. ****

Summary

Today's present day May 28, 2004, the last month of beautiful season Spring with extraordinary down pours of rain and blossoming objects. It's said that love is in the air mostly during this season, which is recalled to Mating Season for some species I believe. It's the time to spend moments with loved companions and close friends; to make confessions and state your truthful feelings. Yuusuke has expressed himself to Keiko same as Kuwabara done to Yukina. While the remaining, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma and Shizuru remains lonely and independent. But there has to be a spark between at least two of these people. Shall thy find love or remain till thee?

****

This Is My Confession

"Broken**"**

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Oh Kurama… do something." Botan whispered as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly and grimaced, turning her head once more. Kuwabara immediately hopped into the car and attempted to pull Kurama out of the car. His arms were scratched up with blood slowly pouring out of the wounds. His short scarlet hair had turned to a now dark wine red color from concussions in his head. His face had been scarred from getting cut on the glass. His jeans and green shirt had been ripped, blood soaking.

Botan turned to see Yuusuke running off and looked back at Kurama, trying to figure which to do. "Kuwabara, you go try to track Yuusuke down, make sure he does nothing out of hand. I'll call the ambulance or some help!" Kuwabara nodded and began to chase Yuusuke down.

Botan got down onto her knees and held Kurama in her arms as Makita silently cried sitting on the steps watching. "Kurama you've got to speak!" she shouted, seeing that he was breathing. _Wait a minute.. If Yuusuke got his spirit energy, then…._ Botan suddenly laid Kurama down onto the ground flat. She pressed her slender hands against his forehead and focused her energy on him. "C'mon, c'mon." she chanted to herself as a light blue aura began to form in the palm of her hands and round Kurama's body.

"Botan…?" Makita questioned as she watched. Botan gave Makita a serious look, making her stay back. The fresh scars on Kurama's arms, face, and legs had closed back; keeping the rest of the blood remaining in his body from pouring out. The concussion in his head slowly began to close. Kurama's body began to shake as he felt the herbal energy flowing through his body.

"No.. c'mon." Botan pleaded as she felt her energy going low fore she had only a little energy from running from Kurama's all the way to Yuusuke's house. Another tear fell down her cheek and dropped upon Kurama's chest, making that spot glow. She whimpered as she felt her legs giving out and her arms slowly weakening.

"C'mon Botan you've got to hang in there." Makita said, trying to help hold Botan up. Kurama moaned and grunted, slightly moving his head to the side. Botan cried out a "I can't!" before she gasped from lack of energy and fell upon Kurama's abdomen. Kurama grunted from the closed wounds still being sore.

"Botan!" Makita cried shaking her. She looked to see Kurama slowly opening his eyes and his hands regaining back the movement in them. "Kurama, you're alive!" Makita cried out as Kurama weakly smiled and looked down to see Botan laying on his stomach. He tried to sit up but failed as Makita stood behind him, using her little strength to help him sit up.

"Botan… she did this for me?" he asked, looking at Botan rest peacefully in his lap. Makita nodded as she looked down at the young blue haired woman. Kurama took his weak hands and rubbed it across Botan's pale cheek. "Arigatou Botan, you shouldn't have." he whispered. He then looked to Makita, "but how?" he asked, confused because the spirit energy was banned from them in the human world.

* * *

"Urameshi minatte!" Kuwabara yelled to Yuusuke as the two took a narrow dirt trail through a dark forest area. "Urameshi where the heck are you going!?" he screamed between his breathing as he jumped over a fallen tree limb. The dirt was so loose every step sent a pillow of dirt into the air, making it hard for Kuwabara to see.

"Urameshiiii!!!!" he screamed as he felt his legs beginning to turn sore. Yuusuke looked as if he had began to slow down. He tripped over a cracking in the path but caught himself with his hands. He continued to run until he came to a breaking in the road and turned off the path, rushing through sticky thorns and tree branches. It was so dark you could hardly see where you was going and far ahead, it looked as if you were running towards the night sky. Kuwabara came to a halt when he seen Yuusuke suddenly stop on the dime.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara whispered as he slowly crept behind him and seen why he had stopped running. There was a cliff hanger and if you looked straight ahead you could see the full moon. The sky had begin to clear, revealing the stars and even the bright planet Venus. Yuusuke turned around and looked at Kuwabara with wide eyes as he held onto his hand he had used to fire at Kurama.

"Urameshi, calm down. It's not like Kurama's dead I mean.. well,"

"Exactly! I killed Kurama… when did I get this stupid spirit energy back? Why!?!?" he screamed, looking at his hand. He felt his eyes burning tears to them. "I don't want this stupid power no more. I just want to live my regular life! NO MORE REKAI SHIT!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as the birds and bats heard his echo and flew away into the sky.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara said as he looked down at his own hand. He clenched his fist, focusing his powers on himself. A bright orange streak of light appeared in between his palm as it grew brighter and longer, lightening the area around them. Yuusuke cried into his hands until he noticed an orange light shining behind him. He turned to see Kuwabara's Spirit Sword charging.

* * *

"Botan onegai… Botan wake up." Kurama shook Botan awoke as she stirred up in a warm blanket. She opened her eye squinting to see Kurama standing over her. She shot up, looking around to see a home-scenery.

"D-doko? Kurama-kun! Anata daijoubu ka?" she shrieked, noticing that Kurama had been cleaned up. "B-but minatte.. How?" she asked as he smiled and held a finger up to her lips.

"Makita ran to get Keiko and Yukina for help. They struggled to carry me and you to Keiko's house to clean me up. Yukina used some of her spirit energy I had informed her of the new ability. She finished recovering my injuries and she put a warm rag over top of your face to keep you warm from being out in the cold rain." Kurama explained as Makita popped up out of nowhere.

"Then after we ate over Keiko's and Kurama had regained his strengths, you were still sleep so he carried you **_all _**the way here!" Makita exaggerated with her hands, grinning cheekily. Botan smiled a weak smile and looked to see Kurama nodding and looking away from her.

"Arigatou Kurama-kun. I don't know why all of a sudden Yuusuke's spirit energy returned. Koenma had banned the ability of Spirit Energy in the Ningenkai, other than my ability to summon my oar and communication mirror." Botan said, struggling to sit up. Kurama took a pillow and sat it behind Botan's back.

"That's what stumped me." Kurama said, completely in thought. The room fell quiet until Botan had remembered Yuusuke running off. She slung her legs from under the blanket and off the couch to stand but her weak legs failed to hold her up, making her fall back onto the couch.

"I've got to go find Yuusuke!" she shouted, forcing herself to stand as she succeed and began to move her legs slowly to regain ability. She summoned her oar, sitting on it as she sailed out the window at full speed, leaving Makita and Kurama to themselves. Makita's mouth hung open in amazement.

"Wow!" she shrieked. "Sugoi…"

"Makita, there's something I need to tell you about Botan, Spirit Energy, Rekai, Yuusuke, the gang and.. I." he said, looking as serious as he could. Makita stood confused and anxious to find out. "I will tell you after you explain this to me." he said, walking to the kitchen section of the room and bringing it back.

Makita gasped, "I-!" she started but stopped. "Iie, watashi-!" she began again only to stop and think. "Gomen nasai!" she finally gave in and fell onto the floor, clinging onto Kurama's pants leg. "I have to Kurama-kun!"

"Why Makita? Why do you have to do such thing?" he asked, feeling himself being choked up. Makita looked up sadly to him.

"I have to get rid of it some way. I have to sell it! Mommy used to make me use I! I didn't want to honestly… but we have to get rid of it and sell it or he's going to kill us!" Makita said without breathing. Kurama grabbed her shoulders as she gasped for air. Her green eyes were full of horror. "He used to beat kasaan if she didn't do it on time!" Makita shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears reappearing to her eyes. She imaged a woman being slapped onto the ground by a big buff man. "He would take her in her room and close the door and I would hear her crying. Then after he left, she'd beat me." she explained.

"Minatte! Who is this man???"

"I don't know…" Makita said, her bottom lip sticking out. Her little body began to tremble as Kurama pulled her in close to him, hugging her.

"There will be no more of this ok? You will not be killed because I'm here to help you." he said as Makita wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, grabbing a hold onto his short hair locks.

"Hai…"

* * *

Kuwabara and Yuusuke sat staring into the sky as Yuusuke babbled on and on about not having the normal teenage life. It was now midnight and pitch black but the moon supported a little light for them to see things near.

"Urameshi, c'mon. It's getting late. Let's just all gather up at Genkai's and you can tell us your story there."

"No.. I'm not going back tonight. I'm not normal enough to be in Ningenkai, I should be somewhere in Makai." Yuusuke said dumbly as Kuwabara sighed.

"Urameshi you're not a monster! You're human, just like I am except you have all the cool powers and stuff! If I was you, I'd be happy to have the ability you have-"

"No you wouldn't! You wouldn't have to worry about pointing your finger at somebody and thinking something negative to trigger your gun. You wouldn't have to worry about people hating on you and always wanting to pick a fight. You wouldn't have to choose between a special friend and a job…" Yuusuke explained, looking down at his thumbs that played with each other.

Kuwabara didn't know what to say because all of the things Yuusuke said were true. He didn't have to choose between Yukina and fighting somewhere in Makai. He didn't have to try to keep his mind off negative things and keep his finger from pointing at something dear. He remained speechless until all of a sudden they saw Botan selling through the sky at full speed passed them.

"Botan!" Kuwabara stood and called as Botan turned her head sharply and done a looping U-turn. She spotted Kuwabara and Yuusuke sitting beside him on the ground. Botan landed beside Kuwabara and shooed her oar away in a flash. She took a deep relieving breath.

"Daijoubu Yuusuke-kun?" she asked as Kuwabara nodded. She walked over and sat beside Yuusuke and looked his sad face over. He didn't bother to look at her and continued to stare at the ground in front of him. "What's wrong Yuusuke?" she asked, putting a hand on his cheek as he jerked away.

"He's mad at the fact that he was chosen for to be Spirit Detective and how his life was messed up from being some kind of superhero good versus evil stereotype person." Kuwabara said with his hands in his pockets, the wind blew lightly. Botan stood and faced Kuwabara,

"Poor Yuusuke," she whispered, glancing back. "How long does he plan to stay out here? Yukina's going to worry about you." Botan said, making Kuwabara's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. He needs someone here though. He doesn't plan on leaving no time soon though…" Kuwabara said with a sigh, looking at the raven-haired boy sitting on the forest floor. Botan slapped Kuwabara on the shoulder.

"You go head on, I'll accompany Yuusuke and I'll have him outta here in no time." Botan said, as Kuwabara nodded.

"Arigatou Bo-san!" he said, running back through the way he came. Botan watched him till he was out of sight before looking back to Yuusuke, who was frozen like a statue. She sat beside him and took a deep breath, looking over the sky.

"Kawaii, ne ka?" she said smiling to Yuusuke as he looked up to the sky and sighed but didn't respond. She put a hand on his knee, which made him kind of jump. "Yuusuke, I know what you're dealing with. I've dealt with it many times, think how I must feel to see you getting your powers back." she said and still he remained silent. "I've experienced everything you h-"

"No you haven't Botan." he said glaring at her as she returned her gaze to him. The look in his eyes could kill. He looked so scary when he glared in the dark. His eyes would have a golden color and would flash. "You don't know what I've been through. You've never been tore down inside during your adolescence! You've never had powers that were uncontrollable! You never had some who loved you to be left alone and-"

"You don't know all that!" she shouted angrily. Yuusuke looked at her confused at her sudden outburst, "You don't know what exactly happened during my life and no one will! You know why? Because no one cares! Yes I did have to go through this when I was young.. Even preteen! Yes I did have uncontrollable powers and yet powers I've still have yet to accomplish! And yes, I did have somebody who loved me once before!" she said, her voice beginning to break because of her choking. "Nobody will ever know who I really am and where I come from!" she gritted and screamed in anger as she felt her energy building up inside of her. "Why do I even have to be here? No one will ever notice me as somebody! Maybe I should just runaway somewhere I belong!" she screamed before looking towards the end of the cliff.

"Hold up a minute now Botan!" he shouted as he seen what she was looking at and what she was thinking. "You can't just go jump off the cliff because your life isn't perfect. Look at me, you don't see me doing anything that stupid! Why did you just all of a sudden break out with this silliness!?" he shouted.

"Because you said I never had someone to love me!" she shouted before sitting on the ground and putting her head between her legs and arms. Yuusuke looked down at the ground once again. "You love Keiko, Kuwabara loves Yukina.. I feel so left out around you guys. Kurama's a great guy but he's just not cutting it. I wanna be hugged and kissed. I wanna be missed when I'm gone…"

"Botan you sound so stupid! We all love you and we do miss you when you're gone and you know that I will never let anybody hurt you!" Yuusuke shouted before he shut his mouth after thinking about what he just said. _I hope she doesn't think that way after that…_

Botan looked up slowly to look at Yuusuke as he sighed in frustration, "I may look as if I wasn't paying attention to life and you guys, but I really am. Especially you, Keiko, and Yukina." He said before sitting beside her and looking her straight in the eyes, "Of course I'd attempt to save Shizuru or Genkai, but I'd do anything for Keiko or you. You… you're like my closest friend it seems because we've been working together for so long and I don't even know who you really are except that your name is Botan and you're a grim reaper…" he said in a serious voice before his brown eyes fell to the ground.

"You really mean that Yuusuke? I'm your closest friend??" she asked as Yuusuke looked back at her replying, "Yes." He looked back towards the sky, "Kuwabara used to be my closest friend but now we've grown a bond so close, I could call him my brother now."

"But I don't want you to think of me as a sister!"

"And why is that???" Yuusuke asked, offended and confused.

"Because…" Botan said.

"Because…?" Yusuke asked.

"I like you Yuusuke." she said, making Yuusuke's eyes dilate. He turned his head quickly, "N-no!" he shouted, standing up. "See I knew this discussion would have you thinking foolish!" he said, making her blush and feel quite dim-witted. "No Botan, you can't think that way. I'm already having a hard time with Keiko!!" he shouted and he felt his energy powering up again. "Why does she have to be so mean to me!?" he said as he grabbed his short hair locks, "I can't stand her anymore!" he shouted as he held his finger out.

"Because she loves you Yuusuke! You're the baka!" she shouted as Yuusuke got madder, making the energy ball from the spirit gun expand. "You don't love her Yuusuke, you're a cold-hearted fool just like Hiei! You jerk!" she shouted, trying to get him fired up. "You're a loser and you don't care about anybody else!!" she shouted as she felt real anger building inside of her.

"I'm not STUPID!!" he shouted as the first fire went off towards the moon. "I'M NOT LIKE HIEI!!" he screamed with a struggle as he fired a stronger shot. "**AND I DO LOVE KEIKO!!!!**" he finally screamed and with that he shot the biggest Rei-gun he had shot since the fight with the old spirit detective. The shot lasted for a while until he drained himself out of energy and fell to his hands and knees, panting hard. He didn't notice that he was aiming for the town. He took a deep breath and smiled at what he had just said, that he do love Keiko.

"I did it… Botan, did you hear me I admitted!" he said grinning as he turned to see Botan gone. He stood on his feet, "Botan?" he called as he looked around. "Oh no. Mou!" he kicked the dirt from the ground. _What's gotten into her!? _"Hey I was gonna ask you for a ride these woods are kinda creepy!!" he shouted and got no response. With a sigh he began to walk back through the trail.

When he got half way out he felt a wind blow across his back as if somebody had just ran by. He turned to see nothing but pitch black. "Huh?" he questioned and began to glare. "If somebody's out there you're gonna get it because I got my Gats back and I'm ready to kick some ass again." he said looking around cautiously. Suddenly a tree branch shook as he looked to see an Owl flying away. "Stupid birds!!!" he shouted and before he could look down in front of him a familiar face appeared and attacked.

* * *

Botan ran through the streets until she finally made it to the street her apartment was on. She bent over to catch her breath fore she was running so fast and so long. _How could he just turn me down so quick. After I declared my little love for him, literally pouring my heart out to that-… that-'_

"Fool." somebody answered for her. Botan jumped around to see a slim and tall man with long black hair. His eyes were beautiful and sparkling, even though it looked as if he was glaring. He looked so familiar…

"Karasu!" Botan said with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked a little off guard and shocked. She looked at his figure. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore, no combat clothing, no kind of weapon on hand. It looked as if he was a ningen to stay. Karasu smirked and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I will explain a little later." he said as he continued to walk passed her and towards the side of her. He turned to face her, blocking the street she had to go down to get to her house. "So, what such a beautiful girl as yourself doing out here in the dark night? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere in the sky with that toddler?" he asked, offending Botan a little.

"Not actually," she glared a little. "-I'm staying in Ningenkai because of a personal case I'm on."

"And what would that be?" he asked kind of curious.

"I have to watch this girl," she pointed the way she lived and towards the apartments. "Her mother died a few days ago so I have responsibility to keep her until Koenma informs me on what to do with her." Botan explained as she looked down the dark road as the street light finally flashed on.

"Wouldn't happen to be… the Signori's ne?" he said as Botan's pink curious eyes shot up daggers at him. Her mouth parted as she tried to think of what to say. "Hai, how did you know!?" she screeched as Karasu began to laugh.

"Ayame was a uh, how do you say it… friend of mine." he said with a smirk playing on his lips. Botan's eyes turned from a glare into horror. "…a friend?" she asked for the meaning as she saw Karasu turn around with his back against her.

"Now Botan, why do you ask so many questions?" he said softly, his voice as soft as Kurama's. "You're such a curious girl." he said and began to laugh again as Botan took a step back and glared. "What's so freaking funny?" she asked as Karasu turned around and faced her again now smiling.

"You…"

"Huh?" she asked looking off in thought. As she did she heard a gesture and turned to see Karasu charging at her. She screamed, turned on her heels and began to run full speed trying to summon her oar but she was so scared and not concentrating her energy on the oar. She ran and ran until suddenly she didn't hear anybody behind her anymore.

She turned to look and see he wasn't there and suddenly stopped running. She panted scared and tired as she looked around quickly and didn't see anything. Having the time to summon her oar now she hopped aboard and began to take off towards the sky. If she went that way it was no possible way he could catch her then.

"Think you're getting away?" she heard from behind and didn't even look back to see him. She finally noticed that she wasn't going anywhere when she didn't feel the wind blowing her hair back. She looked back to see that Karasu had been holding onto the back of her oar.

"No Karasu!" she shrieked as he lifted her oar and slung it against a side of a corner-bank, sending her crashing into the ATM machine. She cried out a painful cry and fell onto the ground, her oar disappeared. Karasu slowly walked over towards her and picked her up by her ponytail and looked over her face. She could hardly keep her eyes open and she tried to scream but no voice could come out.

"Iie…" she managed to say as he picked her up into his arms. She tried to push away but the little energy she had wouldn't compare to his even when she was at her strongest. "Nooo!" she said a little louder as Karasu smirked and began to carry her off.

* * *

Kuwabara finally had made it out of the woods and began to walk the long way downtown. It was so ghost on the streets but the restaurants and bars were so packed. He glanced into an Italian restaurant window and seen an older couple lean in for a kiss and looked down smiling, thinking of Yukina.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and continued to walk. _I wonder how the hell I got my Spirit Sword back… and how Yusuke got his Spirit Gun back. Why? _His head filled up with a bazillion questions. He continued to walk in thought as he heard somebody's laughter around the corner alley and a female's scream.

"That's Botan's scream…" Kuwabara thought as he ran around the corner of the alley. It was so dark he couldn't see anything so he decided to run a little deeper in. "Botan! Where are you?" he asked looking around and seeing nothing but a cat run from behind a trash dumpster. He looked to see a brick wall at the end of the alley and wondered if he was beginning to hear things. "I coulda sworn…"

"And you did." a familiar voice said as he was snatched up with a bag over his head tied with rope around his abdomen. Kuwabara screamed as he saw nothing but pitch black and smelt that certain scent of Botan's. The man laughed a weird laugh, kind of put the mind of Tuguro's but how? Tuguro was in hell…

* * *

Koenma bit his nails nervously as he watched Yusuke get snatched up by a blurring view of a person. Then he watched Botan get snatched up by Karasu and now Kuwabara getting snatched up by some blurred view of a person. "What the hell is going on!?" he shouted in frustration.

He jumped onto his table, "I specifically gave them their powers. They should've gotten the picture. It isn't that hard to see!" he shouted as he sat on his bottom looking bummed out. George watched not knowing what to do as he tried to calm the baby down.

"Leave me alone ogre." he said as he looked dully at the blue monster. "Why do Botan always have to go off in the dark alone… She should've been smart enough to know something was lurking town." he said with a sigh. "Well I guess it is a true saying you don't have to be an actual Blond to act like one. Or maybe she is and just died her hair." Koenma thought as George anime-dropped to the floor with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, why does Karasu want Botan!?" he shouted, waving his short arms up and down in a fuss. "I've got to get in touch with Kurama somehow… or a hope he figures something's wrong with Botan when she doesn't return. C'mon guys," Koenma said returning to his serious attitude. "Pull together, think about this and take effect. You can't always rely on me, even when I'm done with my duty…" he said as he watched the screen…

* * *

_**Author: **Review please. :)_


End file.
